Yukai Iza
by Hinata-chan-lelia
Summary: A NarutoxHinata fanfiction. Warning:In the begining not much Naruto but it gets better. In the story Hiashi abuses Hinata and soon Neji starts hating her, then Hanabi. Hinata then starts to abuse herself while Kiba and Naruto try to stop her ...
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

FOREVER

She walked in and quietly took her seat as she usually did. She hadn't gotten much sleep . she never did especially on nights like last night. She started daydreaming, if it weren't for her pale eyes you'd be able to see it. She closed her eyes but the thoughts still came through. As she started shaking she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Hey Hinata-chan, what's wrong ? You cold or something ?''

She lifted her head up and leaned her back backwards to where she was looking up at the person behind her.

'' Oh . Hello Kiba-kun. I'm fine.

She put her head back down. He took a seat beside her.

'' Are you sure ?''

'' Yeah i'm fine.'' ''Just really tired.''

He turned to look at her with concern in his eyes while he held his chin up with one hand while resting it's elbow on the desk.

'' Yeah you do look fine to me.''

Hinata blushed, big time but luckily the teacher walked in and to avoid him and his very long lectures Kiba instinctively went to his assigned seat. When it was time for lunch Hinata went outside and sat under a tree. Soon she would have to go home. Nobody knew how much she wished she didn't have a home. Since it was summer , school only lasted till noon . Yet another reason she hated summer. The hot humid air was killing her inside her jacket but she knew better then to take it off , even if she was alone she never took it off. Her jacket that her father had given her hid things other people had no business seeing as her father would yell at her when she complained about it. She sat there lost in thought untill a thump from the over side of the tree made her jump.

'' YOU STUPID PILE OF CRAP!''

The voice seemed familar but she couldn't quite place it. As the voice continued going off on whatever it was that was making it so mad Hinata couldn't help but laugh. She closed her eyes as she giggled to herself. When she gained enough control to stop laughing and open her eyes she found she was no longer alone. A boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes you could fall asleep in had his forhead pressed against hers and also had a big frown on his face.

''What's so funny ?'' he said grumpily.

Hinata tried to speak but nothing would come out she just stared at him like an idiot then she felt it. The heavy breathing the racing of the heart then ... the burning sensation on her cheeks that grew all over her face. She immediatley covered her face even though she wasn't a day over 6 she knew what was happening to her.

'' uh ... i ... i was ... just come , coming here to ... eat my lunch ?''

She backed away from him only to be stopped by the tree behind her.

'' Man your wierd.'' he said unaware of how sensitive she was.

Hinata hung her head down she decided to leave. She picked up her hello kitty lunch box and turned to walk away when she felt another hand grab hers.

'' Hey do you wanna swing with me ? We can eat our lunches together.''

She dropped her lunch box and bent to pick it up but another hand beat her to it.

She smiled as she thought to herself. Maybe this is a friend i can keep ... forever.

'' Uh hey the swing is over here.''

He gestered before running to the other side of the tree.

'' Coming , I'm coming.''

He sat down on the swing before telling her to sit on his lap. This made her very nervous but she wanted to stay close to him. She nervously sat down while he began to swing back and forth.

''By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto and i'm gonna become Hokage one day!''

''Really?''

''Yep !''

'' My name is Hinata.''

As they continued to swing back and forth going higher and higher with each swing she leaned back against him. He felt warm and she liked it. She felt like she could actually sleep.

the end (not ! D)

okay so that was chapter one and don't worry i'm not gonna stay too long in their childhoods the time laps will come in about 2 more chapters i should say, and i still haven't decided if i should add lemon so if you think i should please submit your reviews. oh and it has come to my attention i have to say i don't own Naruto but that doesn't mean i can't kidnap it


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Sorry if like this chapter dissapeared for a while but I'm trying to fix it and for some reason my dumb-ass computer doesn't think that's a good idea.

chapter two

Hinata opened the door while being as quiet as possible.

She shut the door behind her only to wake up her sister who was sleeping in her cradle. 

She walked up beside her. She was kinda cute she thought even though she made the whole place stink with her diapers and it was hard to sleep with her crying all the time.

''Hinabi , come on now don't cry. It's okay'

She stood there trying to calm her down and was failing miserably.

She felt like somebody was behind her and turned to see her father.

''Hinata '

Even though she knew he was there she jumped.  
' Yes , Father '  
He looked at her with cold eyes. She should have been used to the looks he gave her by now but she wasn't.

The look shook her to the very core.

She looked down at the floor to avoid his cold stare just before he spoke again.

''You took a long time coming home today'

''umm ... no i don't think i did at least'

He grabbed her by the jacket with one hand and pulled her up to face him eye to eye.

''Are you calling me a liar '

She struggled a little in the air before he dropped her to the ground. She knew this routine and she knew it well.

He continued screaming at her while she crawled as fast as she could trying desprately to make it to her room.

''Don't walk away from me when i'm talking to you '

She continued until she made it into her doorway but just as she thought he had given up on her he silently picked her up and threw her into his room which was across the hall.

Her head hit the side of the bed.

''Daddy that hurt, please stop it '

''Are you trying to tell me what to do ? Listen little girl I don't care how grown up you think you are '

He paused to slap her across the face.

''You never tell me what to do'

He turned around to lock the door and then slowly turned to where Hinata was curled up on the floor crying.

He pulled a pack of ciggerates out of his pocket and started to smoke.

''Just stop your crying'

He spoke calm and slow as if the worst was over but Hinata knew better. Her head throbbed with pain and she couldn't help but cry louder than she intended.

''I said cut it out'

She screamed as a wave of pain went through her head.  
He leaned over her and she got quiet as she looked up at him.

''What the hell is wrong with you ? I told you to shut up ! Are you trying to prove your a big girl or something ? Is that it '

Her eyes widened as he pulled her up and threw her on the bed. He took off his shirt and looked at her as tears came in puddles streaming down her red cheeks.

''Alright.'' He said before laughing He moved closer to her and closer , she dared not back away last time she did he had showed her a whole new definition of pain.

New tears appeared in her eyes as he started kissing her neck and pinned her down on the bed.

He still had the lighted ciggerate in his hand and to dispose of it rubbed the burning end against the soft skin on her stomach.

She screamed in pain as she felt the burning sensation tear at her flesh.

''You think you're such a big girl ... prove it.''

Well that was chapter two , i think i did a pretty good job on it . P well review and i'll write more 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Peace Hinata crawled on her knees through the hallway into her room. She stood up and shut the door behind her and fell to the floor as her back slid against it , she hugged her knees as she cried silently to herself.

She lifted up her jacket from the bottom to reveal a red circular mark. She poked at it.

''Ouch''

She stayed in her fedal like position for a while trying not to think about what had just happened. She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

''Hinata-chan ? Can i come in ?''

Hinata smiled as she gently laid her jacket back down over the mark. She backed away from the door.

''Yes come in."

A boy that seemed around her own age entered the room , their resemblance was undeniable. They both had the same pale eyes but their hair differed slightly in color. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan are you okay ?"

Hinata looked away from him to look at the floor only for his fingers to pick her chin up.

"What did i tell you about that ?"

She smiled as a single tear streamed down her cheek. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Neji-Kun."

His smile quickly faded. He eyed her like a hawk as his expression changed to what would look like an old face for a 12 year old but he had barely started school.

''Hinata-Chan , how bad did he hurt you this time ?"

"He's done worse ... but it ... it it still hurts."

Her eyes once again met the floor as she continued to tell her story. She felt bad about making her cousin worry so much about her but it felt good telling someone. By this time they had both migrated to her bed and after a while had changed the topic to something more appropiate for kids their ages to be talking about.

"He he he that's funny Neji-Kun."

"Sooo ... what took you so long getting home today ?"

"umm..." Hinata blushed as the thoughts of the hyperactive blonde ran through her head.

"Eh ?"

"It was nothing ... I uh ... I just ... "

Neji stared in confusion as his cousin turned at least three different shades of red while choking on her own words. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she stared at the ground while trying to get out more words.

"Okay Okay Okay." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't hurt yourself hun."

Hinata sighed as she looked nervously back up at her cousin.

" I met someone really nice today."

"You did ?" Neji rose a little in curiousity. Hinata noticed this and blushed again.

"Well who ?" Neji moved closer to her.

"Umm it was ... umm ... you see it was it was ... umm . He wa was ... umm..."

Neji shook her by the shoulders as she completely zoned out. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hinata speak to me !"

Hinata drooled a little and some of it splashed on Neji from him shaking her so hard.

"Eww Hinata-chan , grose you drooled on me !"

Hinata instantly snapped out of it and the first thing she saw was Neji's angry face right in front of hers.

"Umm ... bye!"

Hinata jumped off the bed and ran out the door with Neji close behind.

"HINATA ! GET BACK HERE !"

"You're stupid if you think i'm gonna listen to you."

Hinata looked back at her cousin while she continued to run away from him and smiled. She thought to herself , if it wasn't for him she wouldn't know what love was.

Okay so that was chapter three sorry if it was kinda short but ya know i just wanted to get this part down and i still haven't decided in later chapters if i should add lemon please tell me what you think .  
please review thank you for your review , smile harted . 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

Hinata walked out of the small classroom and headed towards the same tree she had seen Naruto for the first time a couple weeks ago. She quickened her pace little by little and soon enough she was running towards it. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around. It was Kiba.

"Hello Kiba-kun."

He looked at her but said nothing.

"Kiba-kun"  
He moved closer towards her till they were face to face.  
"hinata"  
She felt shivers run up and down her back and she blushed because of how close they were. He smirked apparently happy with her reaction.  
"Yes , Kiba-kun?"

He tilted his head and leaned in closer and sealed her lips with a kiss. She wanted so badly to move , to run away and leave the scene like a guilty criminal but her feet wouldn't move. The most she could do was kinda tilt her head and struggle ever so slightly.  
He then pulled away from her.

"What are you doing ?"

"Wha ... What ?" She stuttered in shock/confusion.

"So you think you're a big girl huh ?"

Her eyes grew wide as shock completely took over her limp body. She looked back into his eyes and they had changed they weren't his normal brown eyes , they were pale.

"Daddy ?"

Kiba face turned red out of anger and he paused before slapping her.

"Are you calling me a liar ?"

Hinata's eyes were flooded with tears as she knew what was about to happen.

"Please Kiba-Kun stop it !"

She let herself fall against him and didn't move until he pushed her off of him.

"You'll do as i say."

He then grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pressed her against the cold hard ground. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst but then she heard another familar voice.

"Hinata-chan ?"

She opened her eyes and looked towards the place where the voice had come from. There on the same swing was Naruto. He looked at her with disgust and it made her stomach drop.  
He then got up and walked towards where she was pinned down.

"Naruto-Kun ?"

"Don't call me that !"

Hinata jumped it almost felt like her father was everywhere. She then felt a hand under her jacket slip it's way under her shirt. She focused her attention back on Kiba. Soon she was shirtless. Kiba then let go of her wrists but they stayed right where they had fallen. She tried her hardest to move but she didn't budge. He then took off her pants and she looked up at him while he was in the process of taking his off. Then they both were they're naked.

"Please don't Kiba-kun."

She then remembered Naruto. She turned her head to look at him. He had an evil look on his face.

"Naruto-Kun ... "

She continued to look at him with pleading eyes until he spoke again.

"Prove it ."

Hinata stood straight up in her bed. She put a hand to her cheek just in time to feel a tear fall against it. She was breathing fast and hard. She was so scared but she didn't know what to do. Without thinking she did what she had never done before.

"DADDY ! DADDY I NEED YOU ! HURRY PLEASE ! DADDY! I NEED YOU !"

Hinata paused thinking about what she had just done. She knew she had just made a big mistake. She clung to her cover as she heard loud footsteps stomping towards her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them her father was standing in front of her bed as angry as she had ever seen him.

"HINATA !"

"Daddy ..."

"Do you know what fucking time it is ?"

"Daddy ..."

"Are you even listening to me !"

"DADDY !"

She looked at him while crying her eyes out only to be smacked across the face. He continued punching her while yelling as she screamed , begging him to stop.  
They both got quiet when they heard a new voice join the chaos.

"Hinata are you okay ?"

"Neji ? Neji help me !"

"Get your ass out of her go back to bed !"

Neji looked up at his uncle and spoke calmly and so quiet it scared even himself.

"No you've been hurting Hinata for too long , it's not right she doesn't even do anything and if she does it's because she's a little girl. You make her feel unimportant and like there's something wrong with her all the time , and whenever she tries to do something good you point out all the mistakes. "

"ARE YOU TELLING ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD !"

"For her sake YES."

An akward silence fell over the room as Neji and his uncle exchanged death glares. He then put his head down and started laughing which confused Neji. He lifted his head up and looked at Neji with a serious face.

"You think you're a big boy don't you ?"

"What ?" Neji managed to say.

Hinata looked at her father in horror , he turned to look at her with a smile and they both knew what he was about to do.

"Father don't ."

He looked back at Neji and started walking towards him.

"Prove it ."

note if you don't understand the ending of this chapter please don't continue reading my story coughs dumbass coughs  
Okay so that was chapter four . please review . i feel so unloved only one person has given me a review. -- 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Hinata slowly walked out of her room , pale eyes blinking from just waking up. She walked down the hallways into the kitchen where she found herself sitting alone at the kitchen table. She sat there by herself for a few minutes before Neji came in and started searching through the fridge. His back was facing her so instead of getting up to leave she simply just stared at him. He could tell she was staring so he turned around and looked at her annoyance plainly showing in his eyes.

"What do you want ?"

Hinata stared into his eyes. Her eyes started tearing so she blinked and focussed on the table.

"Are you okay, Neji-Kun ?"

He smirked seemingly happy with the insecure way she had responded and Hinata could see it out the corner of her eye. He walked over to the doorway then stopped still facing the opposite direction and said one last thing before leaving.

"Don't call me that , Hinata-sama."

Hinata continued staring at the spot at which he had left wide-eyed with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Ne ... Neji-kun ?"

Hinata jumped out of her seat and ran towards where Neji had left. She searched for him but he was gone. She ran out the front door searching for somewhere, anywhere to go. She couldn't stay here and let her father see her cry , it would only lead to more problem. So she just ran away. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She didn't stop till she was in front of the academy. She stared at it with disgust. She wanted to burn it to the ground. She wanted more than anything to never see it again.

She stopped crying and started to slowly walk around the building then she noticed the tree where she last saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." She mumbled under her breath.

She walked up to the swing and sat down resting her head to the side. She was completly out of breath now as she sat there staring at the schoolyard.

She sighed.

"The only person who ever loved me ... now hates me."

She sat there for a while thinking about everything then soon about nothing. She closed her eyes letting exhaustion take over.

"Hinata-sama ?"

Hinata opened her eyes to see Neji staring at her. She looked up at him dazed and confused. She then noticed the setting sun and sprung up.

"Neji-kun ?"

Hinata recieved a death glare.

"umm... Neji-sama."

"Where have you been ?"

"I was looking for ... i fell asleep."

"I can see that but your father's been going crazy looking for you !"

Hinata looked at him a little confused.

"He was worried ?"

Neji turned ignoring her response. He gestured for her to follow as she did. As they walked both of them were silent not speaking to the other. When Hinata finally got the nerve to finally speak to him it was too late. they were standing in front of the Hyuga compound. Hinata gulped. She knew what was to come. As they became closer to the door Hinata had to fight the urge to run away. As her hand touched the door she looked to Neji for words of encouragement. He looked at her and simply stated.

"He's going to give you hell."

okay that was chapter 5. please review and let me know if you think i should add lemon in later chapters.

note: this is the result of sheer boredom and 6 hours of lifetime. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hinata stood in front of her father waiting for her punishment. To her waiting was more painfull than the actual punishing.

"Hinata where the hell were you ?"

Hinata looked down at the floor and opened her mouth to speak but clenched her fist in frustration when no words would come out. She had no idea what to do , she wanted to say something , anything , she had to say something.

"I'm talking to you Hinata !"

She flinched , even with the height difference between him and her and the fact that her head was down she could still make out the strong scent of beer. She then after a few seconds looked up but avoided eye contact. She was trembling but you could hardly tell.

"I'm so ... sorry fa father , sorry ... I ..."

Hinata lowered her head. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to speak a complete sentence or the last time she wanted to as a matter of fact.

" That's it ? You have the entire clan out looking for you , me thinking about alerting the hokage about this , and you don't even have an excuse ?"

Hinata opened her mouth and spoke , studdering but speaking none the less.

" I"m sorry father ... I , I wa was running and I ju , I just got too tired and ... I stopped to re rest and ... then i think , I just got too tired and i fell asleep from running too long."

Hinata tensed up waiting for a slap or a yank , anything that might just happen she was going to be ready for.

"Hinata ... you must not understand. WE HAD THE ENTIRE CLAN OUT LOOKING FOR YOU !"

Hiashi mumbled under his breath , he simply stated she wasn't worth finding anyways. He lifted in an eyebrow as if he was being amused or something when

Hinata lifted her head. She made direct eye contact and just couldn't take it anymore. She was tired of studdering for someone who didn't deserve a second thought as to what was said to him.

She was tired of being treated useless and she was going to let him know it. Tonight he was going to get the point.

"WELL IT'S PRETTY PATHETIC THEN , IF YOU HAD THE ENTIRE CLAN OUT LOOKING FOR ME AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD FIND ME WAS MY COUSIN WHO'S ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN ME !"

Hinata was replied to with her new found courage with a slap to the face. Hinata was silent except for a small whimper. She was then grabbed by the jacket and pulled down the hallway. She looked back at her cousin , her brother. She mouthed the words I'm sorry and she knew he understood well what she had said. That's why it hurt so bad when he just stood there blankly staring at her.

She felt every nerve in her body tense as she looked back as he casually walked away as if nothing was going on and as if he had seen nothing. Something inside her told herself not to be expecting any help this time. When they entered his room stumbling on the way there , he threw her against the wall where her arm cracked upon pressure.

She looked down at it and felt tears form behind her eyes but wouldn't let them come out. Tonight she wasn't going to let him win , even if he got what. Then out of nowhere Hinata cried at the unexpected and sudden sting from a punch to her face.

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'VE BEEN SAYING YOU LITTLE BITCH ?"

Hinata looked dumbfounded as she tried her hardest to keep from sobbing while she managed to speak.

"What ?"

She looked back at her arm which was already starting to swell. Was she too focussed on the pain to comprehend what was going on in her head. Even though she was so young she put two and two together.  
Was all she ever had to do was focus on pain, to block out was going on around her.

She smiled at her throbbing arm , if so this was going to be pretty easy for her.

okay so that was chapter six , please review. Sorry it took so long but i think it was worth it and in the next chapter they are going to be the ages they are when they enter the academy. oh and thanks for the reviews so far and please review some more . 


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven

Hinata walked down a shaded path , it was about 6 in the morning and it was already too hot. She kept walking till the path opened up into a circular clearing where she found her two teammates Kiba and Shino. She had known Kiba since she was younger but Shino she wasn't all too familar with.

"Hey Hinata-chan ."

"Good morning , Kiba-Kun."

Hinata sat under a tree after about 10 minutes of standing. She sighed to herself just yesterday she was assigned to her new teacher. The thoughts rushed in but she tried desperately to rush them back out but failed. Her father basically told her teacher he didn't care if Hinata was killed while perfoming her ninja duties.

"STUPID KURENAI-SENSEI SHE'S LATE !"

Hinata jumped slightly , she had been lost in thought as frustration grew among the group. Kiba had been mouthing off about their new teacher and Akamaru had joined in giving Shino a headache , Hinata too but she kept it to herself.

"You better shut that dumb dog up."

"Make me , bug boy !"

"At least i don't smell like dog."

" I do not ! Take it back."

Hinata shook her head as they continued to fight then while the two were still fighting Kurenai-sensei appeared behind them. Hinata jumped up.

"ummm ... go.. good morning Kurenai-Sensei."

The two boys stopped fighting. Shino walked and stood beside Hinata without looking back while Kiba muttered what and turned around to see if she was really late. Hinata couldn't help but notice how she kept her eyes glued on her. She looked down at the ground but could still feel eyes beating down on her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but your father has requested you come home immediately, but don't worry we won't do our first mission without you. Today i think we'll just train and get to know each other."

Hinata felt her stomach drop. What did she do know ? She thought to herself. She did all the chores and didn't do anything that she could think of that would make him do this unless ... she kind of smiled to herself.  
Maybe he really did care about her maybe he was scared she would get hurt or something.

She then thought about it , really thought about it . He wouldn't just out of nowhere care for her after all the years of abuse taken from him there was no way. Hinata had been standing there for some time before Kurenai broke the silence.

"Hinata-chan ? Are you okay ?"

Hinata blinked and looked back at her sensei.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Goodbye."

She then slowly walked down the path again. A lump started to form in her throat. She didn't want to go back. She continued to think about it while walking down the streets of Konoha. Then she heard a familar voice coming from a small ramen shop , she had never really noticed it before.

"Thanks for the food."

Hinata then blushed and closed her eyes while continuing to walk as fast as she could past the shop but then Naruto came running out hyper as ever still turned around and waving to the owner of the shop. Hinata blushed as she saw him running closer and closer to her. She blushed as he bumped into her causing them both to collide and trip over each other. Naruto sat up and looked over at the shy , timid , girl he really didn't know that well.

"Oh sorry about that ."

He stood up offering a hand to lift her up. She blushed and gently pulled on his hand as he lifted her.

"Really sorry about that Hinata-chan. I'm kind of in a hurry."

She continued blushing and looked down at the ground.

"It ... It's okay , Naruto-kun."

"Well i got to go , see you later."

Hinata watched him run away , she wondered if he still remembered about when they were little. Not that it was anything special but they acted sort of like friends at least for a day or so. She started to look back on her childhood. The thoughts eased her mind , but then she saw the very large Hyuga compound in front of her.

" I guess i have to face him sooner or later."

She sighed as she stepped on the deck. She opened the door while sliding off her shoes , she then entered as quiet as possible. She was about to go towards her father's room but he was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and called for her.

"Yes father ?" She said as she entered the kitchen.

"We need to have a talk."

Okay another chapter completed , not much to say except for sorry if it's kind of short. Next chapter will be up soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hinata sat there a little confused as to what was happening. Her father sat across from her at the kitchen table. His eyes had lost their usual seriousness they almost always had. To Hinata it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

She didn't know why but it felt so much better just for him to look at her without the feeling he was staring straight through her. He had just asked her if she was sure she wanted to be a ninja. She wondered if even despite all the evil things he had done , he cared about her. After all she was his daughter maybe he couldn't help but love her.

"Umm ... yes father I am sure."

Hinata bit her lower lip. She wanted to become a ninja , she was sure of it. If she became a ninja she would most likely get a lot stronger. But why did she want to be stronger ? It was because she felt weak. Why did she feel weak ? It was because He had told her she was weak. Did she really want to become a ninja or was she just obssessed with the possibility that maybe one day her father would think of her as something other than useless ? She honestly didn't know.

"This is what i really want."

Hinata faked a smile at her father who in return smiled back. It quickly faded as he got up and walked over to the kitchen window. He gazed out of the window a few seconds before speaking again.

"Then the both of us are going to work very hard to make sure your the best leader the Hyuga clan has ever seen and ever will."

Hinata jumped not out of fear but suprise. She had always imagined that Hanabi would take over as leader of the Hyuga clan, he had said so himself. She must be dreaming that's the only thing that would explain him.

She was about to thank him for what she didn't know. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a new set of footprints entered the kitchen.

"HINATA ..."

Hinata turned her head to find her sister. Her cheeks were red but she could tell it wasn't from blushing. She was crying hard too.

"What's wrong Hanabi-chan ?"

Hiashi stood up and walked towards Hinabi who cowered and Hinata watched as she wimpered below him.

"NEJI I TOLD YOU TO KEEP HANABI IN HER ROOM."

Hanabi walked around her father and towards Hinata , arms spread out as if she was embracing an invisible person while she walked closer and closer. The younger Hyuga tried to speak to her sister but the sobbing made it hard to understand.

"Hinata ... help me ... "

Hiashi came up behind Hanabi and swooped her up in his arms , he held her while yelling for Neji to come and get her. The whole time Hanabi kept her eyes glued on Hinata. She adjusted herself and flinched everytime he shifted her in his arms , she was in pain and Hinata could tell the pain was affecting her private area.

"Father , what's wrong with Hanabi ?"

Even though Hinata knew what was wrong with her , she was hoping maybe there was some reasonable explanation but as she continued to look at her sobbing sister she began to think her hope was vain.

"Nothing Hinata , Hanabi's been misbehaving lately that's all."

Hinata shuddered. There was no doubt in her mind now. Her father must think she was stupid. She got up from the table and ran down the hallway. Neji too was making his way down the hallway. She looked at him but he simply ignored her.

"Hinata wait come back !" Her father screamed in vain as Hinata slammed the front door before running to the schoolyard.

"Why are you so stupid !" Hinata cursed at herself as she entered the schoolyard and ran over to the swing. Men like him never change, she thought to herself. She slowly sat down on the swing.

"I have to remember that."

She slowly started to swing back and forth hardly putting any effort into it. She loved coming here it was almost always unoccupied and hardly anybody ever came to her little spot. Hinata grew wide eyed when she heard footsteps from behind her.

"Remember what ?"

Okay yet another chapter. wow that's three in one day. Please review and i'm suffering from writer's block so sorry if this chapters a bit boring. It'll get better though. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hinata sharply turned to see where the voice had come from , stray tears flinging off her red face in the process.

"Uh ... Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata sat there and blankly stared at the calm looking blonde with wide whisker looking birthmarks running down the sides of his cheeks.

" ... Naruto-kun ..."

They stayed almost frozen in place while Hinata was wondering her poor head over what to say, at the same time Naruto was wondering when her poor head would stop wondering and eventually make a decision on what to say. Then for what seemed like forever he sat down on the cold, hard ground right beside the swing.

"I figured you'd be with your team on a mission or something."

Naruto looked up to the Hyuga who sat there looking as if her chin had been glued to her chest.

" ... No not today." She stated bluntly with no emotion or care as to how she worded her speech.

"Oh well ..."

Naruto stood up causing Hinata to anticipate him leaving with heavy breathing.

"Umm ... Naruto-kun ?"

Naruto who was standing with baby-blue eyes closed blinked and stared with interest as she slowly spoke.

"Yeah , Hinata-chan ?"

"Can I ... umm , can I stay with you tonight ?"

Hinata choked back after realizing what she had just said. Was she crazy ? You don't just out of the blue ask a guy if you can stay the night with them especially one like Naruto. She immediately blushed and stood up getting ready to leave.

"What ... what did you say ?" Naruto asked in confusion while stepping closer to her.

" ... no nothing it's nothing Naruto-kun ... I uh ummm I got to go. Goodbye umm... bye."

Hinata got up and ran as fast as she could, not oblivious to the quickening footsteps following her trail. She didn't want to turn around and have to look at him but she wanted to see him. Then as she was running down the streets of Konaha she slipped on a rock. She did a staggering spin and fell on her side and rolled around a bit before coming to a complete stop.

"Hinata-sama."

Hinata lifted her head up to see Neji. Then a new wave of exhaustion took over her body as she let her head fall back down.

"I have orders from your father to take you back to the Hyuga compound."

Hinata flinched at the thought of it. With her eyes closed and a single tear of frustration running down the side of her cheek she calmly spoke.

"Just leave me here ... Neji-kun."

Neji smirked as he looked down at his cousin. The future leader of the clan laying with dirt on her face and no confidence to even try to stand up against him.

"As appealing as that sounds to me ..."

Neji pulled her up by her Indigo locks. He smiled a grin of satisfaction as she winced in pain and muttered a silent but loud enough ouch.

"Orders are orders."

"Please Neji-kun I just don't care anymore ... YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, RULE THE CLAN, KILL MY FATHER OR ... EVEN KILL ME !"

"Don't flatter yourself I wouldn't waste time killing you. Now come on."

Neji pulled her towards him while releasing the strands of hair he still had in his grasp. Hinata decided to follow him, not that she had a choice to do anything but resisting seemed vain at the moment.

"Hinata, let's talk this over."

Hinata glared at her father while sitting on the opposite side of the kitchen table. She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want him to talk to her. So why was she still sitting here ?

"Yes father ?"

"Everything I said I meant it."

"You bastard, you're a lying prick !"

"HINATA !"

"What ? Were you planning on making Hanabi the leader of the clan or something ? Oh wait, did you stopping fucking around with me because I started to fight back. Did you decide to go after fresh meat ? Fresh meat to young and small to fight back against a monster like you ? You had it all planned out didn't you, sex toy at night leader of clan at day. But then did she refuse to do anything after you treated her like a sex toy ? And then did the great Hiashi come to his weaker of the two daughters certain that the dumbass child would do anything for you, did you think she would belive what you said and actually think you loved her. Yeah it had it all planned out. Fuck with the younger sister and make the older one the leader. Well guess what father ?"

"HINATA, WATCH YOUR MOUTH !"

Hinata smiled and watched as her disgrace of a father fell to pieces in front of her.

"Your plan worked."

Hinata got up from the table in a fast and savage manner causing the chair to tip over. She ran to her room and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Why ? Why do I have to go through this ?"

Hinata looked around the cold and lonely bathroom. She turned the bathwater on but didn't bother setting it on warm. As the tub filled up she let her fingers float across the cold as ice water. When the tub filled up she sat herself in, not bothering to take her clothes off she sat alone in the quiet.

"Why ?"

Hinata layed back and felt something uncomfortable from underneath her. She pulled up the object and realized it was her razor. She took her jacket off and pushed the razor against the skin surrounding her wrist but didn't make any effort to slice skin.

"I'm not going to cry anymore because of him. I'm a waste of his time and he's a waste of my energy."

Hinata slowly moved the razor to the side of her wrist pushing deeper down on the way. Then she took the razor away and watched as blood dripped into the once so clean and pure water.

"I give up."

Hinata let her head fall back and and closed her eyes. Nothing was going to change, Nobody in this world was going to change. So why should she ?

Okay so that was chapter 9 and for all you boneheads out there -ahem- Hinata is not dead. Sorry this chapter took so long and it was kinda short too. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Kurenai sat under a shaded tree as she looked out at her team or at least most of the team. The shyest one, Hinata was apparently late but none the less they were going to have their first mission together. After sitting for a while she sighed and got up.

"Okay Kiba. "

Kiba stopped and looked at his new teacher.

"What ?"

Kurenai looked down at him. It was true she had taken an interest in the little brunette with the weird looking dog. Though she had taken an even bigger interest in the little brunette with the dog and the shy little Hyuuga.

"I think you know Hinata personally and if I'm correct you should know where she is."

"Why would I know where she is ?"

Kurenai sighed and shook her head.

"Okay team, first mission find Hinata and bring her back here."

Hinata's head shot up as she heard her alarm clock that had been ringing for quite a while. At first she was confused as to why she wasn't in her bed then she remembered last night as she looked down at the water.

"Damn it, I'm late."

Hinata jumped out of the tub and threw off her clothes as fast as she could. She wouldn't be able to wear her regular black capris with a jacket as she always did. She went rummaging through her closet but moaned in protest as the only suitable outfit she could find were a pair of very tight light blue jeans and a sleeveless v-cut white top.

"Come on !"

Hinata changed and stopped the annoying alarm clock from ringing by smashing it into a wall, she then ran out the door towards the spot where she usually met her team.

As she continued running she couldn't help but notice the growing hunger. She hadn't eaten anything yesterday and nothing today. She needed to stop and eat first. But where ? She looked around and saw the Ichiraku noodle shop. She wasn't too fond of their food but it would do.

"Another bowl of Naruto please."

Hinata turned her head as she had just sat down. There was Naruto. Maybe if she just kept quiet and hurried on her way he wouldn't notice her. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"What can I get for you young lady ?"

Hinata blushed and looked up.

"Ummm ... yes sir ... umm can I have a bowl of Miso soup, please ?"

"Hehehe ... coming right up."

Hinata smiled as the seemingly sweet man walked away. Then she felt a hand on her back.

"Hey Hinata !"

Hinata blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

When she didn't get a response she turned up to look at Naruto. He stared into her eyes and arched his eyebrows as if angry about something.

"Naruto-ku ..."

Hinata was cut off as he grabbed her hand and led her away into the woods. They jumped from tree to tree. Hinata didn't know where he was taking her or why but she couldn't leave out of nowhere like this.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing ?"

Naruto stopped and turned around to face her while still clinging to her hand while on a huge tree branch.

"What the hell is that ?"

He pointed to the hand he wasn't holding on too. Hinata didn't even have to look. She knew what he was talking about.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?" Naruto screamed in anger a little more sharply then he had intended.

Hinata had already started crying. Not out of fear he would tell someone but out of fear that he was actually yelling at her.

"I'm sorry ... Naruto-kun."

Hinata looked down as her shoulders started shaking from the akward inward breaths she was taking while sobbing.

"Hinata-chan, did you do that to yourself."

Naruto looked down at the sobbing girl in front of him. He hated seeing people cry. He grabbed her hand and waved it around.

"DID YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF ?"

" I ... Naruto-kun."

Hinata closed her eyes but the tears just kept coming. Then she felt arms embrace her and her face gently being pushed into a warm chest. She had stopped sobbing but was still crying silently. Then she felt a whisper in her ear.

"Answer me, Hinata. Did you do this to yourself ?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she shook her head yes. She then let her body collapse into arms she had wanted to hold onto for the longest time.

Hinata scurried on her way to the meeting place and when she got there was kind of shocked to only see her teacher.

"Umm ... Kurenai-sensei ?"

Kurenai opened one eye and looked around , when she noticed it was Hinata she jumped up.

"Oh, Hinata. So you've decided to join us have you ?"

Hinata sighed.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Well I sent Kiba and Shino off looking for you so I guess we wait here till they come back."

Hinata gulped. That didn't seem to appealing to her. She hated being alone with new people.

"Okay."

Hinata leaned against the tree. While Kurenai talked about something concerning missions. Hinata wasn't paying attention at all, she was still too caught up in the events that had occured earlier today. Then Kurenai said something that caught Hinata's attention.

" Oh Hinata what happened to your arm ?"

Hinata jumped.

"Oh, father and I were sparring and umm ... I guess we got a little carried away."

She insecurely rubbed the bandaging around the cut. Only she and Naruto know what really happened. She was going to have to thank Naruto again for cleaning and bandaging her up.

Chapter ten complete . I know I haven't been writing a lot lately so I'm trying to make it up to you guys by writing as much as I can. Thank you and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes : I know most of my chapters lately have been really short ... okay I know all of my chapters have been really short but I'm working on fixing that. No more short chapters and if you think they're getting short just review and tell me so. Also if you have any questions or if there is something in the story your confused about. Oh and nobody has asked me about the title so far so I'm just going to tell you all now it's Japanese for Happy Now.

Chapter Eleven

Hinata sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She had just gotten back from a mission gone wrong and it was mostly her fault. She screwed up, you think after a month she would have stopped making all the little stupid mistakes but she hadn't.  
Sighing as she got up for dinner she hurriedly made her to the kitchen. She sat down at the table with the already prepared food on it.

"Hinata, I heard you failed another mission."

Hinata ignored what her father said and picked around at some lonely vegetables on her plate.

"Hinata ?"

"Yes Father ?"

"It was your fault wasn't it ?"

Hinata pounded her fist on the table.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT ! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THERE'S TWO OTHER PEOPLE ON MY TEAM !"

Hiashi sipped from a tea cup not so much as even opening his eyes to his daughters response. He spoke with the cup still pressed against his lips.

"Well I guess only you know for sure who's fault it is then. Hanabi on the other hand ... I'm just so glad she's strong."

Hinata closed her eyes and dropped her fork.

"I'm done eating."

She slowly walked out of the room making her way towards the training grounds.

"I'm stronger than all of them just not in the way everybody thinks."

She stood there alone and sighed, she couldn't really practice with the byakugan alone. Maybe Kiba would practice with her. With that thought she ran off towards Kiba's house..  
"So what do you want me to do again ?" Kiba asked with a bored expression.

"I want you to fight me."

Hinata smiled as Kiba stopped fiddling with Akamaru and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're joking right ?"

Hinata shook her head no as Kiba placed Akamaru on the ground.

"I can't fight you ... umm, why would you want to fight with me anyway ?"

Kiba stared as the timid girl dropped her chin.

"I need to train and I can't do it alone, so please ?"

Hinata lifted her head to look at Kiba. He was biting his lower lip, she could tell he was frustrated. She didn't understand why he couldn't just fight her.

"Fine, but I call the shots. When I say I'm done, I'm done. We stop fighting okay ?"

"Okay !"

Hinata activated her byakugan and stood opposite of Kiba with her left arm outstretched in front of her.

"Ready, Hinata-chan ?"

"Yes, Kiba-kun."

Hinata lunged towards him only to be knocked backwards by his feet. Then she tripped on her own feet and flew backwards hitting the trunk of a tree. With the wind knocked out of her she gasped for air.

"Oh my god ! Hinata are you okay ?"

Kiba ran towards her but before he completely made it to her she jumped back on her feet. He stood still as she lunged towards him and was barely able to touch the edge of his jacket sleeve.

"Hinata are you okay ?"

Kiba's question was answered when she kicked him in the stomach. She paused when she realized he wasn't fighting back.

"Fight." she demanded more than asking.

Kiba frowned but continued fighting. Hinata testing him, left herself with no defense a couple times as she ran up to him to deliver punishing blows.

"Just as I thought. Kiba, as hard as it may be consider me a worthy aponent."

"What ?" Kiba asked while grasping onto his chest which Hinata had treated like no more than a punching bag during their one sided fight.

"COME AT ME SERIOUSLY !"

Kiba slowly walked towards her smirking as she noticed that pain was clearly running through his chest area.

"You think it's that easy ..."

Kiba smiled at her causing her to slightly blush.

"WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU ! ..."

Hinata gasped as he moved closer and closer to her.

"It's not easy at all, I can't just come attacking you. I could hurt you and ... DON'T YOU EVER THINK OF YOURSELF !"

Hinata silently gasped and looked at the ground then while Kiba was turning to walk away she lifted her head again.

"My father ... and Neji-ku ... Neji-sama. ALL THEY DO IS THINK ABOUT THEMSELVES AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE THEM."

Hinata let herself fall to the ground. She was so frustrated. Frustrated with mainly herself. Even though she wasn't about to let herself cry. She brought her knees up to her chest and tucked them under her chin.

Kiba turned around one last time to look at Hinata. He couldn't just leave her there. If he didn't apologize or at the least talk to her or something she would probably never feel comfortable around him ever, not that she ever was before. He sighed and sat beside her.

Keeping her head down she talked to him while choking on the effects of pre-tears.

"I'm ... I'm so sorry."

Kiba stretched one hand around her and pulled her into him and embraced her.

"It's okay. Hinata-chan ?"

She lifted her head up to look at him and before she could say what he had pressed his forhead against hers and was staring into her eyes.

"How 'bout we just forget all of this ever happened and go get some dinner."

Hinata sheepishly smiled. She wanted to go with him but she hadn't even told her father she was leaving.

"I ... I can't. My father wouldn't like it."

Kiba stood up and lifted Hinata onto his back. She was shocked but didn't protest. She let her head rest on his back as he walked away towards the nearest place he could find for food.

"Oh I don't think he would mind and if he does he can take that up with me."

Hinata was so peacefull with the occasional heavy breathing coming from Kiba she slowly drifted off to sleep. Kiba could tell that she had dozed off but didn't bother waking her until they reached Ichiraku noodle shop. He hated this place but had seen Hinata coming in many times and assumed that she liked it.

"Okay Hinata wake up."

Hinata blinked her white eyes as her surroundings came into focus.

"Oh ... is this the Ichiraku noodle shop ?"

"Sure is."

Kiba slowly let Hinata slide off of his back. She sat down beside him.

"What will the two of you be having tonight ?"

"It's up to her."

Kiba pointed to Hinata.

"Umm ... two Miso Soups please ?"

"Coming right up."

Hinata folded her arms and let her head rest on them while leaning on the counter.

"Hinata ?"

Hinata turned to her other side when she heard a different voice call her name.

"Naruto-kun ?"

Hinata blushed and started pressing her fingers together.

"Hey, Hinata. What are you doing here so late ?"

Kiba leaned over to see Naruto.

"You and Kiba are on a ..."

"NO NARUTO YOU DUMBASS !"

Kiba screamed but settled down when food was placed in front of him and Hinata.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun means well."

Kiba laughed at Hinata's comment.

"Don't lie to him Hinata."

Hinata sighed.

"Well you can't blame me for thinking so ... I mean you guys out together so late."

Hinata jumped out of her seat.

"Wha .. What time is it ?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and started slurping down his ramen while still trying to talk to Hinata.

"Last time I checked it was almost 10:30."

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun I have to leave."

Hinata ran off leaving Kiba with two full bowls of soup and Naruto sitting a seat away. Kiba sighed and looked down at his soup. He pushed the bowl away and turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Hinata but as soon as he saw her she was gone again.

That was the end of chapter eleven I think I did good on making it longer but that's for you guys to decide I guess. Okay review now ! D: 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Notes: Thank you for your reviews. You guys have been nothing but encouraging and enlightening and you make it a pleasure for me to continue writing this story. In this chapter there is also going to be Hanabi/Hinata interaction, not so much Hiashi. To avoid some future confusion Hiashi is Hinata's and Hanabi's father and in the series he never really does these things but he's just as bad a father and ... It's so him. and I need a little help I used to know how to correctly spell Hinata's last name but I used to see it spelled two different ways and now I've forgotten which way is the right way ... so if you know could you tell me and please don't guess.

Hinata stepped shivering feet onto the front porch. She wasn't shivering out of fear, she could really care less what her father did to her now. In fact it had started raining during her sprint home. She flung her flat hair and tucked it behind her ears. Her hair was actually quite longer than it appeared, it was just so thick.

Hinata slid off her shoes as she entered the darkened room. Rain was dripping from her and soaking the wooden floors. It was decided to hurry would be best. As she made her way across the deserted hallway she felt a feeling of relief. All the lights in the house were off so hopefully everybody was sleeping.

Heading towards her room she stopped in her tracks as an all too familar sound errupted from her belly.

" ... Urghh so hungry."

She though to herself she actually hadn't eaten in maybe atleast a full day. With her stomach still growling she made her way to the kitchen, stumbling along the way she vainly reached her hand around for a lightswitch. When she finaly reached the kitchen she gave up. Her eyesight wasn't that bad, she thought to herself. She giggled to herself at what she had just thought. Duh her eyesight wasn't bad at all, she was Hyuuga.

Her happy little mood was interupted when she heard a moan coming from the nearby room. She froze. Then she recognized the voices. Slowly, gathering every ounce of courage she made her way towards the doorway. ' Please ... no ' she screamed inside.

As she stood in front of the ongoing scene before her, as much as she should have been suprised, she wasn't. The only thing she was thinking was, there goes my appetite. He was so sick. Then as she turned to walk away she heard her. She heard what she was saying. She wasn't pleading no or even screaming in protest. She was encouraging him. She wanted him to ? Hinata turned around to be sure of it. There was no mistaking it. She burst in like a hurricane without even trying she hit the lightswitch and the two were exposed in their devilish act.

"HANABI ?"

Hanabi sat up and covered herself. Her cheeks appeared flush and Hinata was still unable to completely take in everything that was going on.

"Hinata ? Get out !" She screamed while flailing her arms towards the doorway which Hinata didn't even glance towards.

"How could you ? Have you forgotten who he is ? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ?" Hinata looked with disgust at her younger sister while on the verge of tears.

Hinata finaly got the nerve to look at her father only to find him passed out on the floor. With closer inspection Hinata noticed the pile of beer bottles by his side. Filled with anger and confusion, Hinata swooped up Hanabi and shot off towards her room.

"Put me down bitch !" Hanabi screamed and bit into her sister's flesh. Who did she think she was anyway ? Acting as if she were her property or something.

Hinata kept moving till she reached her room. Shutting the door behind her, she threw Hanabi's naked body into the bathtub while filling it up with ice-cold water.

"LET ME OUT !"

Hanabi stood up to leave but Hinata pushed her back causing her to lose her balance and slip back down into the tub. Hinata ran out of the bathroom and came back with rope. Hanabi looked at what her sister had retrieved.

"Oh hell no."

Then Hanabi felt her hands being tied behind her. She screamed out some more curse words, which Hinata felt sure she didn't know the meaning of. Then again you could never be sure with this family. Hanabi continued her verbal attack until Hinata tied rope in her mouth shutting her up. Then she tied up her feet. By now the tub was full and Hinata stopped the running water. Hinata looked at her sister who had somewhat calmed down while submerged in the icy water. Hinata sat down on the floor while watching as she gave silent threats to her.

"Now that I got you to shutup. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ?" Hinata paused to give her sister a stern, cold, stare which shocked Hanabi to the core.

"You're still the same little sister who came to me not to long ago crying because of what he had done to you ... right ?"

Hanabi could feel her body tense up. She looked down at herself and hung her head. Even with the rope blocking out most noise coming from her you could still hear her sobs. Hinata leaned foward and calmly untied the ropes around her. As soon as she had and not a second later Hanabi was in her arms crying like the child she truly was. Hinata embraced her as her sobs became more silent till the shaking became more steady till she was quient and still.

Hanabi lifted her head and looked up at her sister with a confused expression on her face as if to say, ' You for give me, right ? '

Hinata smiled and Hanabi lifted one hand apparently trying to reach for something on the sink counter. Hinata didn't pay any mind though as she started stroking her sister's hair.

"Hinata ?"

"Yes, Hanabi ?" Hinata looked down giving her sister a sheepish smile.

Hanabi smirked just as Hinata felt a ripping sensation on her back. Then she felt an object being pulled back out of the wound.

"You really are hopeless." Hanabi stood up and casually walked away still holding a bloody kunai in her right hand.

Hinata felt her body hit the floor just before the world around her turned black. As much as she hated it she had to agree with Hanabi. She was hopeless. Oh well maybe she would actually die this time. She could only hope.

Hinata woke up with an uncomfortable weight on her or atleast that's what it felt like a very uncomfortable weight. She blinked her sleepy eyes. She didn't understand why she had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. She pushed her arms against the floor struggling to stand up then she felt a shot of pain errupt from her back.

"Ouch."

Hinata closed her eyes as the memories of last night folded back into place. Ignoring the unexpected pain she shot up as quickly as she could, regret setting in for the daring move as she huddled over in pain. She kept herself on her feet even though the pain was unbearable. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock.

"Damn it ... I'm late again."

Hinata ran out of her room, dodging a confused Neji she hurried on her way. Then standing by the door she saw Hanabi. Hanabi stood there like a zombie but she had a look of satisfaction on her face that made Hinata lower her head. She could just imagine Hanabi smirking at her even though she was avoiding eye contact. When she shut the front door behind her she felt a lot better.

"Kurenai is going to kill me."  
.  
"Sorry I'm late."

Kurenai stood up and leaned against her tree. Apparently she had taken a liking to it.

"Oh, now Hinata that you've decided to join us why don't we get headed on our mission."

Kiba ran up to his teachers side.

"We have another mission ? What do we have to do this time ? I swear if we have to babysit another runny nosed brat or rescue a cat out of a tree ..."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Oh I think you guys can handle a slightly harder mission now."

Hinata gulped as Kiba wrapped a hand around her shoulder. Hinata tried hard not to flinch. Kiba was unaware of the pain he was causing with every movement.

"Do you hear that Hinata ? This'll be fun."

" umm ... harder ?" Hinata couldn't help but jump as Kiba let go off her and pat her on the back.

Kurenai eyed her suspiciously. Something was bothering her.

"Yes, harder. Though I'm sure you guys can handle it."

Kiba sat Akamaru on the ground and Hinata called for him. He ran eager to greet her.

"Okay team let's go."

Hinata's two teammates ran ahead apparently they knew where they were going that or they just wanted to compete with the other. When they were too far ahead to really hear anything that might go on where the two girls of the team were walking Kurenai decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hinata why are you always late ?"

Kurenai gave a friendly smile but Hinata couldn't see for she was concentrating on fidgetting with her fingers.

"I'm really sorry ... It's my fault. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Kurenai laughed.

"It's okay. I wasn't expecting an apology just wondering why."

Hinata gathered the courage to look into her teacher's eyes for once.

"I'm just ... forgetfull like that."

"Well we'll have to fix that."

Kurenai patted her student on the back. She seemed like a sweet girl. Hinata moaned in pain but it wasn't heard due to Kiba yelling for the two slowpokes to hurry up. Hinata sighed. Today was going to be a long day. 


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: Okay the last chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be, sorry. Anyways sorry if you find this chapter boring. It's what I would define as a filler chapter but hope you guys like it.

Hinata sighed as she neared the old hermit's house. She really didn't feel like taking care of an old man who was supposedly going crazy.

"Why are we babysitting a nutcase again ?" Asked a grumpy Kiba while adjusting Akamaru so he could rest more comfortably in his jacket.

"Now Kiba, you don't even know that he's crazy. You shouldn't believe so easily what you hear people say."

As they continued walking, Kurenai stopped in front of the house's old looking porch steps.  
Hinata turned when she noticed Kurenai had stopped moving. She was a little suprised that she was the only one to notice their teacher had stopped.

"Why are you stopping Kurenai-sensei ?"

Kiba and Shino turned around to confirm that in fact she had stopped. Kurenai looked up at all them and gave them a sheepish smile.

"You'll be doing this mission alone."

Hinata stood there as she felt her stomach drop. Shino simply adjusted his glasses and continued making his way towards the door.

"WHAT ? HELL NO. Kurenai-sensei, you're really going to make us deal with a lunatic all day ?"

Kurenai sighed and shook her head.

"Look you complained about how the missions were too easy, so I begged and begged Hokage-sama to let you guys do this and after enough begging he agreed. Shino and Hinata don't seem to have a problem with it if you don't want to do this ... I guess you could go back to changing diapers."

Kiba threw himself on the front porch steps and was so frustrated he started pulling on his hair. Kurenai smiled and Kiba was about to start thinking of more insults but found it pointless when she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"... Uh ... this house is ... kind of scary looking."

Hinata looked up at the huge mansion. It would have been beautiful if it weren't for the vines growing up the sides of the house, the paint peeling off, and the broken windows. Kiba snapped out of his grump mood.

"What's that ?" He asked while motioning for Hinata to sit beside him. She took the offer while giving him a friendly smile.

"Nothing." She said while poking her fingers together. She did that often when she was nervous.

"Oh, is our little Hinata-chan afraid of the big scary house?" He cooed.

"No ... I'm not afraid of a stupid house !"

Kiba laughed at her unconvincing response.

The two had almost forgotten about their Shino until he hurried them to follow him into the house. Shino opened the two huge doors and let them fling backwards causing one of the door handles to fall off. Hinata looked down at the fallen door handle.

"Umm ... how long do we have to stay here again ?"

"Until Kurenai-sensei comes back for us." Kiba answered while entering the dark deserted room.

Shino looked both ways then went exploring the opposite way Kiba had gone leaving Hinata by herself in front of the doorway.

"Uh, Kiba-kun wait for me."

Hinata ran behind him as they entered another darkened room. She jumped when he hit the lightswitch.

"So ... uh, where is the man we're supposed to be caring for ?"

"Don't know." Kiba said while placing Akamaru on the ground. Akamaru sniffed around the room that looked like a kitchen. It was dusty and had a strange odor about it.

"WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HOUSE ... I SWEAR YOU KIDS BETTER GET OFF MY PROPERTY ... DAMN IT !"

Hinata jumped behind Kiba and clung to his shoulders at the unexpected outburst that came out of nowhere. Then a man who had on a white coat that looked like something scientist would use in a lab, black glasses that closely resembled Shino's, and was bald except for a small beard on his chin descended down a flight of stairs. As he got closer everybody realized how unnaturally tan he was. He sure did look insane.

"You kids don't look familar, what's your business here ?"

Kiba and Hinata stood there unable to speak. He looked so strange. Shino quickly walked in after hearing the old man's screams.

"I'm sorry if we frightened you sir. We're the shinobi here hired to take care of you."

The stranger slowly walked closer to them his head leaning foward as if it hurt him to stand up. There was no doubt in any of their minds he was psycho.

"I didn't call for any damn shinobi."

They all watched in disbelief as he circled around them like sharks did just before they attacked. Then he started talking to himself which kind of worried everybody. Then he stopped.

"As long as you are here ... you boys can go fix my garden in the back yard and as for you Hyuuga girl ..."

The old man stepped in front of Kiba and attempted to push him away but Hinata clenched onto his shoulders even tighter and Kiba stood his ground. The old man sighed then smirked.

"You can clean the bathrooms."

"Umm ... the bathrooms ?"

Hinata was screaming inside. She didn't want to be stuck with him inside a house alone. Even if Kiba and Shino were just outside. This place was huge and if he decided to just go all psycho-murderer-rapist on her they might not be able to hear her.

"Yes all the bathrooms in the house, but don't worry I'll show you where all of them are. Let's see I think there's 8 bathrooms in the whole house ... or was it 7 ?"

The man started counting with his fingers then accused his index finger of being a thumb. As he started yelling at it and telling it how he was going to cutt it off, Hinata decided to take this time to complain to Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, don't leave me alone in a house with him." Hinata whispered.

"Don't sweat it Hinata, I'll take bathroom duty. He whisperred back.

Apparently the man heard them because he turned and faced Kiba.

"Off to the garden now."

Then he grabbed Hinata's hand and started leading her down a hallway.

"Okay sweetheart. Let's see. You can clean this bathroom first."

Hinata gave a fake smile to the man and turned around while he was pulling her and gave Kiba a look at her pleading eyes for help. He shrugged his shoulders and then she was whipped into a turn. They stopped and she saw the first bathroom. The tub had rust stains on it. There was something green growing on the walls, the mirror was cracked, and everything was covered in dust, even the toilet seat.

"Okay. You get this cleaned up and I'll check on you in a minute."

The man then left and Hinata looked at the mess she was expected to clean.

"Oh God."

Hinata went in the closet and grabbed a broom. She started brushing all the dust away. Then when she was done with that she decided to conquer the green stuff on the wall.  
She sniffed it out of curiousity and gagged.  
.  
Kiba looked out at the backyard that probably should have been called a jungle. The grass went up past his thighs and if he wasn't carefull he'd sometimes walk into a small tree. They had been working for almost an hour and they still weren't half way through. Kiba started tugging at a stray weed that just wouldn't come out.

"Damn, you'd think these things were cemented down there."

Shino kept quiet but then looked up at the sky.

"We should go in. It's about to storm and I don't think it's going to be a normal storm either."

Kiba looked up at the sky just in time to get hit in the eyes by two raindrops.

"Let's go."  
.  
Hinata looked at the bathroom. It was perfect, she had fixed everything. Except of course the cracked mirror.

"Yes, finally finished it. Only seven or six more to go."

Hinata sighed and fell to her knees. She was exhausted there was no way she was going to finish the other rooms. Too tired to move she fell on her side and let herself fall asleep.

"Hinata ?" Kiba called for her while walking down a hallway. He wasn't sure if he was going the right way since all the hallways looked exactly the same.

"Hinata !" Kiba screamed once more and peeked into a room. It was empty so he kept searching till he came to a room that was clean. He stepped foward then felt something hit his foot. He looked down and Hinata was sleeping on the floor.

He bent down by her side. He didn't want to wake her. She looked tired and by the looks of her dirty hands and the black smudge marks on her face had apparently worked hard.

"Your so weird." He said while tucking some bangs behind her ears.

He stepped out of the room and looked both ways to make sure nobody was coming. He bent down once more and scooped her up in his arms but when he turned back around to leave the room the old man was there again. Kiba jumped but remembered he had Hinata in his arms so tried not to move around too much.

"Is there anything you want ?" Kiba asked while looking back down at Hinata to make sure she was still asleep.

"No, and by the way you can call me Mr.Yukashizu or Shizu for short."

"Okay then."

Kiba shot past him and walked down the hallway. After making sure that the old creep wasn't following him he opened the door to a room, while still struggling to hold Hinata. When the door opened he was relived to find a large bed. He placed her on it and pulled the covers over her.

"Kiba ?"

Kiba turned around to find Shino standing at the door.

"What is it ?"

"Mr. Yukashizu has requested that Hinata-chan cook dinner."

"Well she's sleeping right now. So she can't." Kiba rose his voice a little annoyed with Mr. Yukashizu. He was so weird and he expected that he had it in for Hinata.

"Kiba don't be stupid. Now wake her up and come down to the kitchen."

Shino then left leaving Hinata and Kiba in the room alone. Kiba sighed and sat on the bed beside Hinata.

"Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata turned on her other side and was now facing Kiba.

"No ... stop. stop it."

Kiba looked closer at Hinata and found that she was crying. Was it possible to cry in your sleep ? Kiba had never really thought about it before. She wasn't crying that hard but she was crying none the less.

"Hinata ?"

"No ... stop it !"

Kiba started shaking Hinata in a desperate attempt to wake her. After a while it worked and she looked dumbfounded while Kiba was looking at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong ... Kiba-kun ?"

Kiba said nothing.

"How did I get in here ?"

Kiba cleared his throat.

"Umm I brought you here. You fell asleep after cleaning up the bathroom."

Hinata then shot up. She had forgotten about her back and when she stood up so quickly pain shot through her back and up her neck.

"AH ! God !"

Hinata clung to her shoulder.

"WHAT'S WRONG !"

Hinata had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"Oh nothing." She said while slowly laying her self back down. She flinched a couple of times and Kiba was starting to wonder.

"What's wrong with your back ?"

"Nothing."

Hinata started poking her fingers together again.

"Tell me."

"Nothings wrong. I'm fine."

"Your lying." He said while jerking the covers off of her.

"NO I'M NOT !"

Hinata reached for the covers but they were halfway across the room. She lifted herself up ready to run but Kiba pinned her against the matress.

"Tell me." He said while moving himself to where he was now sitting on her stomach. Hinata blushed.

"Kiba-kun what are you doing ?"

"Hinata I'm not stupid. I saw what you did to your wrist while we were fighting."

Hinata stopped resisting and looked into his eyes.

"Now what happened to your back. I can tell that's where the pain is coming from."

Hinata closed her eyes and refused to speak. When she felt him let go of her and his weight lift from her she thought that he had given up but then she felt herself being hurled onto her stomach and Kiba rested his knees on the sides of her thighs while leaning over to yell into her ear.

"Kiba-kun. stop it !"

Kiba took off her jacket and threw it across the room. It landed beside the sheets.

"Kiba-kun, please ?"

"JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND. IS IT THAT BAD THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU ? IS THAT BAD THAT I CARE IF YOU'RE HURT !"

Hinata stopped resisting again and let him lift up the back of her shirt. She heard him gasp and she couldn't help but let out a couple tears of frustration.

"Hinata."

"It's not what you think !"

"IT BETTER NOT BE WHAT I THINK!"

He rolled her over again to where she was lying on her back and grasped her chin with his hands and made her look at him.

"CAUSE IF SO I'LL KICK YOUR ASS !"

Just then they heard footsteps and before they knew it Mr.Yukashizu and Shino werer standing in front of them.

"I think I just lost my appetite." The old man groaned and left the room.

"What the hell were you two doing ?"

Shino's voice cracked as he spoke. He was confused and very disturbed.

"We weren't doing anything."

Kiba got off of Hinata and on the way out picked up her jacket and threw it at her. She sat there on the bed and watched as Kiba and Shino left the room. Wiping some tears, she got her jacket back on and slowly walked down the hallway.

Okay another chapter finsished. Please review. 


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: I finally found out how to spell it ! It's Hyuuga. Oh yes I'm cool. Anyways here's another chapter and I'm making all my chapter really long for you guys so if you think that their starting to get kind of short just let me know. Oh and if I spell something wrong please tell me because I hate typos and if you tell me how to spell it correctly chances are I won't do it again. Now go read.

Chapter Fourteen

Hinata reached over the stove and turned on the burners. While trying to make as little noise as possible she searched for pots and pans to cook with. Then she thought of what to cook.  
If Naruto was here he would want some ramen.

"Maybe some ramen ?"

She filled a pot with water. The distant thunder made her jump and almost spill the heavy pot. She hated storms. Hinata put the pot on the stove and turned around to look for some instant ramen to cook. When she turned around a wave of thunder shook the house and Hinata found herself standing in a darkened room and not being able to see her own hand in front of her face. She couldn't hear anybody talking but everyone was supposed to be in the room beside her. Had she already gotten lost ? If so that was terrible because she hadn't even gone anywhere yet.

"KIBA ?"

Hinata stopped. Calling him probably wasn't the best of ideas at the moment. She decided that she should probably just go searching for them. After all she didn't feel like spending all night in the kitchen. She walked with her arm pressing against the arm. After a couple minutes of searching she stopped in her tracks. A low grumbling noise could be heard a little ways in front of her. Normaly the noise wouldn't have creeped her out so bad but this house and the insane man were really getting to her.

She turned around to walk in the opposite direction the noise was coming from and slipped only slightly but got hurdled down a flight of stairs. She moaned as the edges of the wooden stairs pounded against her. Then she stopped and was right beside the grumbling noise.

"Eeeeek !"

Hinata crawled on her knees away from the noise and stopped in a corner while hugging her knees. This place was so creepy and since when was she on the second floor ? She had been cooking dinner on the first floor and then all of a sudden she fell down some stairs. Unless maybe she was in the basement. That thought gave her goosebumps.

"Kiba ?" Hinata whimpered.

Why was he even mad at her anyways ? It's not like she did anything. Or was that the point ? She was so confused. Well, she had gotten hurt and just because she didn't tell him about it he got all mad. Why did he get mad ? She just didn't want him worrying. Especially over something so stupid. She hadn't even thought he would get mad over something so pointless, and she should know they had been friends since they were so little. Maybe that was it. Maybe she should have told him. Or at least made up a good lie so he wouldn't feel like he meant nothing to her. Yeah she would make up a good lie and hope that he would buy it. Then the problem would be solved.

"Kiba ?"

"Where has the pretty little Hinata gone ?"

The old man paced back and forth around the kitchen.

"She was here. The pots on the stove are filled with water." Shino said.

"I say we just sit and wait for her to come out of hiding."

Kiba plopped on the floor.

"Well this house of mine. It's pretty big and I doubt if she's hiding it's because she wants too. Poor thing is probably huddled in a corner somewhere hugging her knees."

The old man with hands on his hips bent over to look down, or try to look, since the house was so dark, at Kiba.

"And since when do you hold a grudge against her ? You guys seemed fine when you first came here."

Kiba stood up and pushed the old man away.

"I'll look for her on the first floor. Shino you can take the second floor, and you, old man, can take the third floor."

As soon as Kiba finished speaking he walked off towards a random direction. He didn't know why he was looking for her. She was so ... Kiba couldn't think of a good way to describe it. He didn't want to think anything bad about her but that was kind of hard when he was mad at her. Why couldn't she see that he just wanted to know when something was bothering her or when she was hurt ? Then he thought about what he had done to her in the bedroom. Maybe he shouldn't have been so ... so ... he just shouldn't have been yelling at her so much. She was probably hiding in a corner because of him. Kiba continued walking while thunder crashed outside. He wondered if she was afraid of storms.

As Kiba stepped foward he heard a distant low grumbling sound.

"What the hell ?"

Whatever it was Kiba wanted to know. It sounded something like a heater but it sounded sort of like something was dying in it. He walked down a flight of stairs but lost his footing as one of the steps caved in. He tumbled down and hit his head multiple times till he rolled on the floor and stopped.

"Damn it."

Hinata edged closer to the corner. She heard noises that sounded like someone or something coming down the stairs. Was Kiba or Shino down here ? Or maybe it was that freaky old guy. She whimpered and burried her head into her knees. He was so creepy. Maybe if she just kept quiet he would go away.

Kiba walked into the middle of the room. The floor was cement. So most likely he was in the basement. Now he had to find Hinata.

"Hinata ?"

Hinata lifted her head it sounded like Kiba. She put her head back down. She didn't want him to find her if he was just going to go off on her again. Then again at least it wasn't that old guy.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata lifted her head to see where he was.

"Hinata-chan are you down here ?"

"I'm over here." Hinata stood up.

"Come towards my voice."

Hinata obeyed and made her way towards him she bumped into him slightly on the way.

"Oops I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

They stood there as an akward silence fell over the room. Kiba wanted to let her know that he wasn't mad at her and Hinata wanted to let Kiba know she was sorry but neither knew how to.

"Maybe we should go back." Kiba said while slowly walking away.

Hinata just stood there watching his back. He could feel eyes burning holes in him and when he didn't hear Hinata's soft but distinct footsteps upon the floor he turned to see why she had stopped. He looked at her and she looked at him but they said nothing. Hinata didn't want to be the first to speak and Kiba didn't have anything to say. Or at least he didn't have anything to say at the moment.

"Kiba-kun, are ... are you ... ar are ... ummm ... are you mad at me ?"

Hinata avoided eye contact as she nervously studdered. Her studdering got on her last nerve. Kiba noticed she wasn't looking at him so he decided to stand right in front of her face. He knew what he was doing was making her nervous but he really didn't care as long as she was looking at him.

"Well ... Yeah I'm mad at you ..."

Kiba backed up a little and Hinata lost some of her nervousness but still felt kind of anxious as he put his hand on her shoulder. She gained some confidence and decided to look him in the eye. They both smiled as pure-white eyes met brown-concerned eyes. Then Hinata slowly and gently placed her hand on top of his. Kiba was shocked by what she had just done but shook it off with a smile because the warmth of her hand was too much for him.

"Is their a reason I shouldn't be mad at you ?" Kiba asked in a desperate attempt to strike up a conversation since they had been standing in their positions for what seemed like forever.

Hinata lowered her head and Kiba was afraid she was going to get weary eyed on him. Maybe he should just say it was okay and that he wasn't mad.

"What right do you have to be mad ?" Hinata stated. She spoke flat and her speech was almost along the lines of mumbling.

Kiba arched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I SAID WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO BE MAD !"

Hinata rose her head in fury. She smacked Kiba's hand away and he was almost to shocked too realize that she was about to cry. Kiba kept his eyes glued on her as she started her verbal attacks.

"IF ANYBODY SHOULD BE MAD IT SHOULD BE ME ! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING ... JUST ... DAMN IT ! LEAVE ME ALONE !"

" ... Hina ... Hinata ?" Kiba managed to say.

Hinata had somewhat calmed down and had resorted to just keeping her head down. Her shoulders were shaking. If she were crying. They were silent tears.

"HINATA-CHAN ?" Kiba repeated.

Hinata grasped her small fingers on opposite sides of her head, she furiously tugged on her hair as if she were trying to pull it out. Kiba continued screaming her name as she backed up and let herself slide to the floor with her back pressed against the wall. She hugged her knees and remained silent.

"What's wrong with you ?" Kiba asked.

Hinata shook herself back and forth. She didn't want to scream at Kiba like this. She didn't want to scream at anybody like this. She was slowly but surely starting to sound a lot like somebody she knew. Hinata let herself slip into a long chain of thought, blocking out what Kiba was saying to her or was trying to say to her.

"Hinata-chan ? Hinata-chan, snap out of it."

Kiba ran to her side but she acted as though he wasn't even there.

"Come on Hinata-chan. You're starting to remind of the psychotic old guy."

Hinata thoughts were interrupted as she felt a warm embrace and an even warmer sensation on her lips. Her eyes shot open to look at him but they were opened in vain because his eyes were shut tight.

'Oh no ... no. Kiba-kun is stealing ... my first kiss' Hinata screamed inside.

Hinata made an inward groan and pulled away but Kiba just pulled harder. She groaned louder but Kiba seemed to just ignore it. He pulled her closer to him and she could do nothing but wait for it to be over. Hinata jerked away and Kiba let go of her.

"Kiba-kun ?"

Kiba turned around and started to walk back up the stairs. He stopped for a second and looked back at her.

"We should go back now, Hinata-chan." 


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: Thank you for reviewing. Oh and a lot of people are confused as to if this is a NarutoxHinata fic or KibaxHinata and it is a NarutoxHinata fic. My friend said I should warn you guys that there is going to be character death but Hinata and Naruto and Kiba aren't going to die so don't worry ... although some other important people are going to die but that's going to be many chapters from here.

Chapter fourteen

Sleepy white eyes blinked repeatedly as the sun woke them from their long sleep. Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. She was never a morning person even if she woke up late and got plenty sleep. Hinata threw off the covers and made her way out the room.  
.  
Kiba was starting to wonder if his teacher had died. It had been two days since she left them with the new stranger Kiba had forgotten his name well actually he never really forgot since he never attempted to learn it.

"Hey Shino what do you think is taking Kurenai so long ?"

Shino looked at his team member. He was starting to get annoyed with his impatience but he couldn't complain because he was anticipating when she would get back too. They really weren't gaining anything from this mission.

Kiba watched as he muttered something and walked away. So he just looked the other way while thinking of something to do. Then he heard a familar voice.

"Good morning, Shino-kun."

"Good morning." Shino replied and continued walking on his way.

Kiba turned around and met Hinata halfway down a hallway. Hinata blushed and looked down. Kiba smirked, apparently she was over her little mood.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan."

Kiba gave a friendly smile but frowned when she didn't look up.

"I said good morning."

Hinata kept her head down and muttered what Kiba guessed was a good morning then she walked past him towards the kitchen. He paused for a second then followed behind her.

"Hey Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata lowered her head even more than before and remained silent.

"Hinata-chan !" Kiba yelled a little more sharply than intended.

"Do you need something Kiba-kun ?"

Hinata could feel him staring at her so she started going through the kitchen acting as if she were about to cook something.

"No."

Kiba turned around and walked away. She was probably never gonna talk to him or at least talk to him like she used to ever again. Kiba went out the back door. He suprised himself at how easy it was for him to find it this time. Once outside Kiba was greeted with a yappy dog at his heels.

"Hey Akamaru."

"Arrfff !"

"I'm okay Akamaru, don't worry ... I can't wait till we leave this place."

Kiba and Akamaru both glanced back to the house. In response to seeing it they both shivered.

"Grr... Arrfff !"

"Oh she came out here earlier this morning ?" Kiba replied while plopping down next to Akamaru.

"AARRFFF !"

"Oh my god ... she told you what I did ?"

Akamaru jumped on Kiba and burried down in his jacket. He was shaking when he finally got comfortable and then gave a little whimper.

"What's wrong boy ?"

Kiba put a hand on Akamaru's head which was barely poking out of his jacket. Kiba jumped up when he heard footsteps from behind.

"You always talk to that dog when you're upset ?"

It was whatever his name was. Kiba didn't remember. He rested back to his original spot and looked up to the sky.

"It's something to do with the Hyuuga isn't is ?"

Kiba sighed but said nothing.

"Is she mad at you ?" He asked while slowly laying down beside Kiba.

Kiba for once turned to look the man in the eye, a stupid thing to try since he was wearing glasses. Despite the fact he couldn't see into his eyes, Kiba kept his own eyes directed at the spot his eyes would be.

"Sort of."

"You didn't do anything rash ... did you ?"

"Not the rash I can tell you're thinking of."

Kiba looked up at the sky again.

"Why do you keep looking to the sky, looking to the sky as if the answer to life will magically fall down. Or perhaps you're looking to the sky to send silent messages to your maker that you would like to come home soon. I used to look to the sky all the time."

With his last statement the old man looked grim. Kiba could tell. His smile faded as he stood up.

"What are you talking about ?" Kiba asked while sitting up.

"That girl. You need no mess with her. That's the last thing she needs right now. The first thing she needs is a friend and one she can keep on top of that."

Kiba arched his eyebrows as confusion took over. He had a feeling about what the man was talking about.

"I think I understand ..." Kiba reasured himself by smiling.

The old man stood up and patted Kiba on the head as he walked back towards the house. Maybe he wasn't as crazy as Kiba thought. Kiba fell silent for a while then he heard Akamaru's yawn. He laughed and unzipped his jacket.

"Hey Akamaru, you stay out here by yourself for a while. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Kiba lifted Akamaru and gently placed him on the ground. The dog found a comfortable spot on the ground and Kiba smiled as he snoozed away.

Then Kiba walked back into the house. When he first walked in he saw Shino. He didn't seem to be doing much. Kiba assumed he was just walking around.  
.  
Hinata sighed as she looked at bathroom number five ... or four. She couldn't recall but as long as she kept cleaning any unclean bathroom eventually she would finish. She was tired and sweaty. She looked at the newly cleaned bathroom, a bath sounded good right now. She started filling up the bathtub.

She stripped herself then sat on the floor. Reaching into her pocket she pullled out white bandaging.

"Naruto-kun ..." Hinata mumbled.

As much as she loved going on missions, even though most or quite a lot were failed, she still couldn't wait to get back home and maybe see him while walking down the streets or even so much as hearing his voice in a crowded room.

Hinata started thinking about her new career as a ninja. One thought led to another and soon she found herself depressed as the image of a certain friendly Inuzuka clan member raced across her mind.

Hinata shook her head and stopped the running water. After folding her clothes and laying them beside the door she stepped in the tub.  
.  
Kiba walked throughout the house. He didn't want to use one of the bathrooms Hinata had just cleaned but didn't want her to make her way in a bathroom he was going to be using. He quickly raced up the stairs and opened a bathroom he was sure Hinata had hadn't and wouldn't reach for a while.

Hinata peeked through the shower curtain. To say she was shocked by what she saw didn't even come close. She gently and quietly put the shower curtain. Her shock filled eyes were so big. What was she supposed to do. Then she saw a hand reach through the curtain and turn the water on again.

Atleast he didn't see her ... yet. Hinata innocently peeked through the curtain again. She furiously put the curtain back.

'Okay so now he's in his birthday suit.' Hinata thought to herself.

Kiba's hand reached back into the shower and turned the running water off. Then with one swift motion he pulled the curtain back. Hinata jumped out the other side of the tub just in time to dodge Kiba who would have sat on her. That would have been a beautifull site.

Hinata, still naked, sat on the cold floor as Kiba pulled the curtain back. She better get out before somebody came in and got the wrong idea. Hinata crawled on all fours till she reached the door. When she got outside she looked down at herself.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was sometimes. As quietly as she could she opened the door and crawled to the middle of the floor. Looking around for her clothes she turned and her fit hit the door making a loud thud. She turned around, found her clothes, and was about to make a run for it when she heard the shower curtain open.

Hinata went wide-eyed and thought that she were probably blushing. She fell to the floor as her world faded out.

"Hinata !"

Kiba would have asked her a million questions but she kind of made that impossible for him. He rolled her over and tried his hardest not to stare at her. He glanced a couple times but respected her enough to make sure not to stare.

He unrolled the towel he had planned to use and wrapped it around her. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't about to dress her but he couldn't leave her here alone well he could but somehow he found that wouldn't be the right thing to do.

"Hinata ?" He asked more to himself then to her.

He stoked some stray bangs and pushed them away. Her hair was wet. Her hair was wet ... Kiba thought about his observation for a second. Then he looked around the bathroom. It didn't take him long to find her clothes neatly folded but pushed aside.

He took in the sweet scene for a second. He had a beautiful girl wrapped around his arms. To add on to that a naked girl. He would just ignore the fact that she kind of wasn't concious.

"Hinata ?"

Hinata awoke to her name being called. A familar face made her feel better but she could tell something was out of place. She looked at Kiba's chest. Maybe the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt had something to do with it. She dared to look lower and turned as red as the blood flowing from her nose. She covered her nose with one hand while gripping the towel with another.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kiba-kun !" Hinata yelled back while running out the door.

Kiba started to understand what had happened. He sighed and sort of laughed. It was kind of funny. It explained why it didn't take so long to fill the tub up. Then he noticed that she left her clothes. He picked up the clothing and then burst into hysterical laughter. She was unbelievable.

Another chapter complete ! 


	16. Chapter 16

Notes : I'm really really really sorry this chapter took so long ... It almost took a complete month. I probably lost a lot of readers but that's okay. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again because you see my mom deleted everything on the computer then I had to go out of state for about a week. So here you go !

Hinata let her back rest against the slightly open door which caused it to shut with a barely noticeable thud.

She let her almost fragile looking frame of a body slide down the side of the door till her bottom half gently met the cold floor.

There was no way she could waste time about this. She needed to get dressed and ... and what ? She had no idea what to do, but could you blame her ?

With a heart-felt sigh, she clumsily rose to her feet to get dressed.

In a flash the memory of herself folding her clothes in a neat pile and stacking them on the bathroom floor returned ... along with a couple more memories involving the bathroom she wished would just go away.

Swallowing all frustration away, or that which she could, she grimly turned to the closed door that, to her, seemed to mockingly stand in it's respected place.

A dumbfounded Hinata stood in front of a pile of clothes belonging to none other than herself. Shivering uncontrollably she quickly picked up the clothes and held them against her chest.

A halfway hidden smile was edging across the still-childish features her face owned as she turned to enter back into the room behind her.

o o o o

"Finally !!!" An enthusiastic Kiba yelled at his very unenthusiastic teammate.

The silent yet overly observant Shino didn't even acknowledge his closest thing to a friend as he, unknown to everybody around him due to the dark glasses, adjusted the pack on his back and looked around anxiously.

As Kiba went off on a non-stop verbal parade Shino couldn't help but tune him out as the sense of unyielding boredom took shelter in his abstract being.

When the familar man which was the well known owner of the house they were, not by choice, staying in made his presence known Shino couldn't help but redirect his attention onto something other than the apathy he owned.

Kiba had long since silenced himself when the man appeared but that went unnoticed by Shino.

"Well I guess you two will be leaving now, huh ?"

The old man fidgetted more than ever with the glasses that rested on his nose shielding his eyes from a stranger's view.

Shino nodded politely while Kiba just modeled off an annoyed look.

The man's eyes widened but nobody in the room could tell. He bent foward and looked around the room.

"Oh, but where is the Hyuuga ?"

Kiba bit his tongue, which kind of suprised himself. He wanted to so badly tell that old freak off. Ever since they had come here he had referred to her as 'The Hyuuga'.

As the man repeated himself Kiba's expression changed to a grim sort of vacant look that didn't go unnoticed by Shino.

"Here I am."

Everybody turned to see Hinata running down a set of stairs while still stuffing something into her pack.

Tripping over her own feet, she clumsily fell foward but caught herself. Kiba tried fighting back a smile but just as it started to fade gave up and let out a big dorky yet cute grin.

Hinata walked over to stand beside Kiba.

"Well I guess the three of you will be leaving now."

Hinata smiled sheepishly.

"Well come on team we should head out."

The hairs on the back of Kiba's neck stood up as the voice of his sensei tickled in his ear.

Kiba and Hinata gasped and turned around when they heard the familar voice.

Shino had known for a quite a few minutes she was waiting outside and had been in the room long enough to see Hinata coming down the stairs.

"When did you get here ?!?!" A frantic Kiba screamed.

Kurenai gave a friendly smile that the whole team was happy to see and had kind of been missing since they were left on the longest mission they had ever gone on yet.

"Ready guys ?"

o o o o

The team walked down the same road they had taken to get to their destination. The wind was picking up and blew a chilly gust of wind that burned previously warmed skin and chipped away at soft lips.

Kiba glanced at Hinata and to his amazement found that she had been doing the same to him.

He looked up at the sky in a vain attempt to make it seem as though he hadn't been staring or about to start.

As Hinata looked away Kiba turned back to catch just one last glimpse but found it almost impossible to look away.

Her hair was blowing in the wind. It was short unlike most of the other girls in Konaha but it was beautiful just the same.

Kurenai-sensei insisted they didn't run and walk the path without making any attempt to be quick about it.

At this rate it would probably take an hour or so before they even made it back to Konaha.

Kiba rested a hand on the side of his face to keep the strong wind from blowing his unruly hair in front of his distracted eyes.

He smiled as Hinata did the same. The wind pulled down her jacket sleeve and Kiba tried his hardest but could barely contain the rage building inside of him.

As her pale flesh was revealed, the scar marks stood out so unatrurally Kiba could feel his inner self sadden with dissapointment and uncertainty.

There was no use in making her upset again right now though. Too many people were around and he just wasn't up for another one-sided fight ... atleast not at the moment.

Yeah, right now he just wanted to enjoy what little more time he had to spend with her before she had to go home.

That was chapter sixteen ? I think it was sixteen I'm not good at remembering. Anyways sorry again this chapter took so long. But please review. 


	17. Chapter 17

Notes: I'm pretty sure most of the people who used to read this fanfiction have stopped. I've only gotten about two reviews for my latest chapter but ... I was looking up HinaxNaru fanfics and my story is number one !!! I'm not sure what that means but it's still pretty cool

Walking down the slightly sloping hill that led to the Hyuuga compound, the deeply chilly air was making itself known the young heiress.

After entering she quietly walked into the kitchen. Her stomach made a low rumbling noise as she searched in a vain attempt to find something for lunch.

She then gave up and decided that she should just go out to eat.

When she turned around from the cupboards she was facing her younger sister.

Hinata directed her gaze to the floor and stepped to the side allowing her space between her sister and also space so she could go about her own business.

Hanabi's glare was cold but nevertheless went unnoticed as Hinata raced down the hallway and then entered her room.

A few minutes later she was on her way to the Ichiraku noodle shop with a good amount of money in her small jacket pocket.

She hid closer to the comforting confines of the inside of her jacket as the bone-chilling gusts of winds blew harder and harder with each small step she took.

Her mind was barely troubled and it felt strange and almost out of place for her not to be worrying over something, even if it were something little.

True, she would have to have a talk with Hanabi about a couple things ...

When she reached the noodle shop, she was somewhat suprised that Naruto wasn't there.

The daughter of the proud owner of the establishment took her order and she waited patiently for her food.

"Oh my ... father, are you sure ?"

Hinata looked to the owner of the worried voice which was the young lady who took her order.

"I'm sure of it." The man said firmly.

Hinata decided that her uninvited easedropping would be very much unappreciated so she did her best to stop listening in, but unfortunately stopped to late to tune out the clearly mentioned name of Uzumaki Naruto.

The two exchanged a couple more hushed phrases and Hinata, trying her hardest, could not hear a word of what they were saying.

She hung her head in dissapointment but just as she lowered it she rose it again when she was called on by the sweet female voice which had taken her order.

"Yes ?" Hinata answered politely.

The young lady gave a friendly smile but Hinata could somehow tell she was deeply worried.

"Yes ?" Hinata repeated with the same gentleness as the first time.

"Umm ... You're a shinobi ... I"ve seen you enter the hospital a coulple times ..."

Hinata stared in confusion but shyly nodded for her to continue.

"You know where it is right ?"

"Yes."

"Well could you please take a bowl of ramen to room 236"

o o o o

Hinata carefully stepped away from the nearby noodle shop.

Holding the bowl of ramen as cautiously as she could.

She frowned and cursed at herself for agreeing to do this as her stomach growled the loudest it ever had.

Her anger subsided and was replaced with a smile and blushing cheeks when she thought of her Naruto-kun.

She should be happy to bring Naruto food while he was in the hospital. -but wait. Naruto was in the hospital ...

Hinata was consumed by fear. He was probably fine but still ... what if he were hurt ?

She continued worrying until she was standing in front of the hospital.

She wasted no time rushing in because she knew Naruto would like much more warm ramen over cold.

When she entered Hinata was greeted by a secretary who questioned her intentions but eventually let her enter Naruto's room, but she didn't really enter Naruto's room until she was no longer lost down the narrow hospital halls.

Hinata gulped as she stood in front of a white door that had the numbers 236 painted on it.

"Okay all you have to do is simply give him the ramen. Then you can leave ... that's it. There's nothing to it."

Hinata sighed and looked down at the ramen bowl. She saw her reflection. It looked almost as troubled as she felt.

The door swung open with a loud bang but nobody or anything in the hospital room made a move.

For a second Hinata was posotive nobody was in the room. Then as she took a step foward she heard a low but deep cough.

She turned to a bed hidden by a curtain. She could see Naruto's shadow behind it. He was lying down and made no movements.

"Naru- Naruto-kun ?" Hinata stuttered.

Hinata walked over to the curtain but froze.

"Naruto-kun is that you ?!?!"

The shadow didn't make any movements and Hinata's stomach dropped.

She flung the curtain open but kept her eyes off the bed just long enough to place the bowl on the dresser beside it.

o o o o

Hinata awoke with herself face first on the floor.

She clumsily stood up and rubbed her head which had hitten the floor pretty hard.

When she looked up she had to fight the strong urge to just plain pass out again.

There lay her beloved Naruto-kun. Looking like a machine attached to wires and needles, he stared blankly at the young kunoichi before him.

He had bandages along his arms and his entire neck was wrapped like a mummy. Other than that the only thing that looked bad were the gashes and cuts.

"Naruto-kun ?" Hinata managed to say.

Naruto blinked and directed his attention to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Umm ... can you speak ?"

Naruto turned his neck so he could see Hinata more clearly and flinched as his whole body was shot through with a sharp stinging pain.

Hinata gasped and gently moved his face back to his original place.

"Don't try to move if it hurts."

Hinata blushed and pulled her hands away. She looked down to hide her red cheeks.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Naruto said while smiling at the ramen out of the corner of his eye.

Hinata smiled.

"The man at the Ichiraku noodle shop wanted me to bring it for you, you can have some now if you want."

Naruto frowned and looked down at his bandaged hands.

"Oh, can you move them ?"

"If I could move them do you think I would still be laying her watching a bowl of ramen for me get cold ?"

Hinata tensed up and looked back at the ramen.

The first thing that came to her mind was feeding him. That would be very ... umm ... Hinata couldn't think of a way to describe it.

Hinata's thinking was interrupted as a grumbling noise overpowered her inner voice.

"I'm so hungry." Naruto said while longingly looking back at the ramen.

Naruto's stomach growled again.

"I could go get a nurse to ... umm."

"But Hina-chan !!! I'm so hungry ..."

Hinata blushed and looked down as she heard the new nickname. Hina-chan. She liked it.

"I'll go get a nurse." Hinata stated again more strongly than before with her head still down.

"THE NURSES AREN'T GOING TO DO A DAMN THING FOR ME !!!" Naruto snapped sharply.

Hinata gasped and rose her head.

"THEY DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF I DIE !!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY'RE GONNA DO A THING FOR ME ?!?!"

Hinata's eyes started to water as she started backing up. Naruto-kun had never screamed at her before like this.

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME !!!"

Hinata stopped backing up and slowly stepped closer until she was knelt beside the hospital bed.

"Your wrong." Hinata said with one tear sliding down her pale cheek.

"No I'm not." Naruto said firmly, a little bit more calm than before.

Hinata burst into tears and flung her arms around him. It was exceptionally difficult since he was lying down on a bed but when she embraced him it was just as difficult to let go.

Naruto went wide-eyed and didn't know what to do, it's not like he could really do anything though. The pain seemed nonexistent as Hinata tightened her grip on him.

"Naruto-kun ... If I ... If I didn't care about you ... why would I hold you like this ?"

'Hina-chan."

Standing up on her feet again, Hinata sniffed and wiped her eyes. She then picked up the bowl of ramen along with the chopsticks.

"Are you still hungry Naruto-kun ?"

Naruto who was still in shock didn't say anything but Hinata took that as a yes.

She gathered some noodles between the thin wooden chopsticks and held them up to Naruto's mouth.

He blew on them a couple times and slurped them down quickly.

Naruto smiled up at Hinata ... or was he smiling at the ramen ? Hinata wasn't sure. Anyways he was smiling.

"Do you want some more ?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, please."

Hinata got some more noodles but as she bent over Naruto her jacket sleeve slid down far enough to where Naruto could get a look at the scar mark on her wrist.

He frowned and looked away.

Hinata wondered why Naruto had closed his mouth but before she could really ask him her stomach growled as loudly as before.

"Eat much ?" Naruto said jokingly.

Hinata didn't laugh but moved the chopsticks closer to Naruto's mouth.

"Hinata-chan, when was the last time you ate ?" He said seriously.

Hinata looked at him confused. Did he think she was starving herself ?

"I ate yesterday. I didn't get a chance to eat breakfeast and I left my lunch to bring you this."

Naruto frowned and completely shut his mouth.

"Naruto-kun ... open your mouth, you haven't eaten much yet."

"You haven't eaten at all." He said.

Naruto didn't think Hinata was starving herself but then again ... he didn't think she was cutting herself either.

Hinata sighed.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"No, you eat some then I'll eat."

Hinata moaned.

"Please eat. I'll be fine."

Naruto closed his mouth and looked at Hinata.

She rolled her eyes but then took a couple bites out of the ramen bowl.

"There, now you have to eat."

Naruto smiled and opened his mouth.

o o o o

Hinata placed the chopsticks in the empty ramen bowl.

She looked back at Naruto who was snoring. She giggled at his sleeping cap.

She picked up the bowl of ramen and looked back at him one last time before stepping away.

"Hina-chan ?"

Hinata froze with her back facing Naruto, she remained silent.

"Will you visit again ?"

Notes : Okay another chapter done. Hope you guys like it. Please Review. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Notes: Okay I'm sorry again (How many times am I gonna say it ???) that it took me so long to update my chapter but it's not gonna happen again. Also, I'm glad you guys were so happy about Hinata and Naruto interaction. Then again it only took what ? 17 chapters. Sorry again.

Side Note: I'm also in desperate need of some filler chapters so ... if ya got ideas I'm open. :

Hinata looked around the empty room. She was glad nobody was there but still.

She wasn't at all happy about coming home. Coming home meant she would eventually have to talk to Hanabi, something she really didn't want to do.

The afternoon sun was shining through her dark blue curtains that shielded her windows.

Maybe she should take a shower first besides, she was probably out training or something anyways.

Yeah, a shower sounded good.

Taking off her jacket then her shirt, Hinata walked into her bathroom.

When she was completely bare, her body was chilled and covered in goosebumps. No doubt that winter was coming early.

After starting the shower she hopped in. It didn't take long for her to get bored so she decided to practice her chakra control.

Hinata smiled as she let the tub fill up with water. She then directed chakra to her feet.

She almost instantly rose to where her feet rested on the surface of the warm water.

At first she cautiously walked back and forth. She let out a couple of shocked gasps when her feet would sink a little bit under the water, but she always caught herself before she would hit the bottom of the tub.

When she could succesfully walk back and forth without slipping or having any problems she decided to try doing more complicated things than just walking.

She jumped and when she didn't fall through the water felt sort of proud.

Then she tried spinning. Spinning wasn't too good of an idea. Hinata fell backwards, closing her eyes she waited for a brutal fall.

When Hinata didn't feel anything she opened one eye. She was sitting on the water. She was kind of confused as to how but she was.

"HINATA ?!?!" A strong male voice screamed.

Hinata jumped which caused her to lose balance and fall in the water.

"HINATA ?!?"

"Coming."

Hinata jumped up and as fast as she could, dried herself and got dressed.

o o o o o

Hinata stood in front of a glaring Hanabi and her father.

She sat down at the table they were all sitting at and smiled politely.

"I'm leaving." Hanabi muttered and stood up.

"NO."

Hanabi's hair was gripped relentleslly by the man who was sitting beside her. She whimpered a small 'ow' and was released.

Hinata could tell she was biting her tongue as she sat back down in her seat.  
"Father, what do you want ?"

Hinata studied Hanabi's expressions. Something bad was about to happen. Hinata grew more nervous as anticipation took over her.

"Hinata ..."

Hanabi frowned at her sister and slumped in her seat. Hinata wanted to do something she had never gotten the urge to do before ...

Hinata wanted to smack her so hard she bled. But that wouldn't be acceptable.

No not in a family like this one.

Searching every part of herself for more patience. When she found it impossible she spoke up again.

"Can I leave now ?"

Hinata jumped a little at her own statement. 'Well it's not like we're actually doing anything worth my time ...'

Hinata once again suprised herself with her lack-of-respect statement.

Regaining her polite appearance, she hushed the voice in the back of her head which seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

"Hinata, you're to take your sister to train with Neji." He said while taking a slow sip out of his tea filled cup.

Hinata nodded yes and stood up.

Hanabi kept her eyes glued to the floor and sulked as she ran to pack a few more things to take with her.

o O o O o O o

Hinata took in a deep breath of air as she walked down the dirt road that led to a place she had never seen before.

The sun was beating down on her, adding a sort of escence to her charming name.

Today had been a busy day. Her hair was still slightly wet as a two pale-eyed family members walked up behind her.

The walk to the training area was suprisingly quick but unsuprisingly quiet.

A sigh or two was heard from the youngest of the group but other than that not a word was spoken ... then again maybe that was a blessing.

Hinata gasped as they walked past the hospital. She stopped with one foot in front of the other and looked back at it's huge walls.

She remembered how scary the hospital had seemed when she was younger. As the heiress to the Hyuuga clan she had been admitted multiple times.

"Hinata-sama." A strong voice called.

Hinata pried her gaze away and shook the thoughts away as she started walking again.

o O o O o O o

The young girl couldn't help but feel a sense of unwanting and annoyance as she watched her much younger sister and older cousin fight back and forth.

As her cousin purposely let his younger of the two cousins accomplish a blow or two and left himself completely open with a weak defense.

Sighing, she turned away.

She had much better things to do then watch a mockery of her strength against her sister's unfold before her.

Hinata daringly took a step foward, away from the training ground she continued to walk.

Besides ... their was no need in the first place for her to take them here. They weren't helpless.

Hinata exhaled as she looked back at the training ground one last time before it was out of view.

As she looked towards the sun the voice in the back of her head returned once again to haunt her before it was surely tuned out for the remainder of the day.

'What better things ?'

O o O o O o

Okay that was the end I know it was very short and rather pointless but I figured I'd give you guys something until I can post the next chapter. If things go right the next chapter should be up soon but you know ... school and all.

Anyways, please review. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen. 

Notes: I know the last chapter was really short and probably seemed rather pointless to a lot of you but not every chapter is going to be as thrilling as the others. Here's chapter Nineteen. Enjoy !

o O o O o O o

Hinata felt anxious as she neared the hospital.

Now she felt bad for leaving Neji alone with Hanabi. Sometimes she could be a lot to deal with, atleast when it came to her.

The clouds roared as Hinata made a turn leading to the hospital. A few sprinkles of rain were felt on her pale face as the sky grew darker.

Now she felt really bad. They would be going home soon because it looked like a storm was on the way. They would have to leave without her.

Hinata dropped her chin. What would they tell her father ?

"Hey Hinata-chan ?!?!"

Hinata stoppped walking and looked behind her. She saw Kiba and Shino walking slowly down the street.

"Hello, Kiba-kun."

Hinata smiled. Maybe now she had some company.

She stopped walking to allow Kiba and Shino time to catch up with her. By the time they were by her side the rain was coming down hard and steady.

Hinata noticed Kiba was holding a black umbrella but didn't complain or hint she needed it as the rain came down harder.

They started walking together. Kiba in the middle and Shino and Hinata by his side.

"What are you doing here ?" Kiba asked.

Hinata blushed madly as she started to poke her fingers together.

"I was going to visit Naruto-kun ... he ... he's in the hospital."

Kiba laughed as he placed the umbrella over Hinata's head.

"Oh ? We're going there too. We heard his team was ambushed on their way back to Konaha. Everybody else on the team was fine but Naruto supposedly tried to protect some girl on his team."

Hinata sighed and looked down. Kiba noticed her reaction and was slightly confused but could tell she was somehow dissapointed.

"How did you hear he was in the hospital, Hinata-chan ?"Kiba asked curiously.

Hinata blushed and rose her head.

"I had to deliver something to him." She said quietly.

o O o O o O o

The team walked into the appropriate room but paused at the doorway.

Hinata let out a quiet gasp as her eyes looked upon the girl that was being held in Naruto's arms.

She had to try her hardest to swallow tears as Naruto gently placed a kiss on the girl forhead.

Kiba shook off all hesitation and entered.

"So Naruto-kun got yourself in the hospital, so typical ..."

Sakura pulled away from Naruto's embrace and wiped her eyes. She got off of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Sakura-chan ? ..." Naruto called. No answer was heard.

Naruto looked down for a moment than brought his head up again excitedly.

"Hinata-chan !!!"

Hinata blushed but still looked troubled.

"Yes Naruto-kun ?"

Naruto smiled so big Hinata, though still feeling as though she were about to cry, couldn't help but smile.

"Did you bring more ramen ?"

Hinata bit her lower lip and took a seat next to the hospital bed.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata muttered while beginning to focus on the floor.

Kiba looked at Hinata then at Naruto. He was very confused now.

"So Naruto, what was up with you and that girl, Sakura-chan right ?"

Naruto looked to Kiba while sitting up in the bed.

"Oh ... she was just upset about everything. The mission went worse than expected ..."

"You can ... mo- move your arms now ?" Hinata asked while still looking at the floor.

Naruto smiled and stretched his arms out.

"Yeah I can !!!"

Hinata smiled but it was quickly replaced with a grim look.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan ?"

Hinata lifted herself from the seat and stood beside Kiba.

"I'm fine."

"The doctors say I can leave today."

Hinata smiled.

"That's great Naruto-kun !!!"

Kiba sideway glanced at Hinata. She was acting strange today.

"I'll probably leave in a few minutes."

Hinata smiled. She wondered how he could heal so fast but she was thankfull for it.

Hinata's smile wasn't left unnoticed by Kiba. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt like leaving.

"Well in that case, we should probably leave."

Kiba and Shino started to walk away leaving Hinata behind. Shino continued walking away but Kiba stopped while holding the door open.

"Are you coming Hinata-chan ?" He said with a hint of venom in his voice.

Hinata turned to see his back.

"I'll be right there."

Kiba gritted his teeth but let the door shut behind him.

Naruto scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Uh ... Naruto-kun ... are you sure you're okay ?"

"I'm fine." He said while stretching out.

Hinata looked away as he walked by her. Naruto got to the door and turned back to see her still standing there.

"Hinata-chan ?"

"I'm coming."

o O o O o O o

Naruto and Hinata stepped out of the hospital. It just so happened they were walking together.

"Are you gonna go back with Kiba and Shino ?"

Hinata didn't bother to look around for her teammates.

"They probably left already."

Thunder crashed loudly. Hinata didn't expect the loud bang and jumped slightly. Naruto and Hinata stood in the rain they were both already soaked.

"I'll walk you home." Naruto said.

Before Hinata could answer Kiba walked up behind her.

"That's okay." He said while placing the umbrella over her head again.

Hinata turned around and saw Kiba.

"Oh well whatever. See you guys later." Naruto said while walking away.

Hinata turned back around sadly to see Naruto almost out of sight. Kiba put a hand on her shoulder.

Kiba bent down and put his face beside Hinata. "Ready to go ?"

Hinata shivered as his voice tickled at her ear. She turned back around to face him.

"Yes, Kiba-kun."

o O o O o O o

Okay that was chapter Nineteen hope you guys liked it. Reviews are loveded forever.


	20. Chapter 20

Notes: Wow ! Chapter twenty already. Maybe I should make a sequel to this story so it doesn't get too long. Well maybe not yet but if you think I should tell me in your reviews. Due to that last chapter I bet a lot of you probably think Kiba deserves to die, huh ? Well here's chapter twenty. And one more thing, I would like people to review once for each chapter they read from now on. Please and Thank you. 

Chapter Twenty

"Kiba-kun, you're getting wet." Hinata said sheepishly while attempting to push the umbrella back so it rested above Kiba's head.

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan." He said sternly while refusing to let the umbrella budge.

Hinata couldn't help but feel selfish as the rain didn't cease in it's pour down.

"But you're all wet." She said while jumping out from under the umbrella which had been blocking the rain from hitting her since they had started walking home from the hospital.

"Hey get back here." Kiba said as he looked at Hinata who was standing still as rain pounded down on her.

Hinata didn't move. She stood there like a stone that is until thunder crashed once again.

Hinata closed her eyes as she flinched and jumped. In the blink of an eye Kiba was once again holding the umbrella abover her now soaking head.

"Kiba-kun ..." She moaned slightly agitated.

Kiba and smiled and pulled her closer to him by wrapping a hand around her waist but only long enough till she was safe from the rain.

"Fine we'll share."

Hinata blushed and looked down. Kiba was acting strange again.

She looked around for Shino but he was gone.

"Uh ... Where did Shino-kun go ?" Hinata asked, still a little nervous.

"Don't know."

Hinata looked down again when Kiba didn't break his gaze on her. With her head down she could still see him out of the corner of her eye, staring at her with no intent to stop.

"What made you decide to go see Naruto ?" Kiba asked.

Hinata looked up a little shocked as to why he wanted or needed to know. Atleast now he wasn't staring.

Kiba's gaze was now directed at anything that seemed worth looking at, besides the young Hyuuga walking next to him.

"Umm ... The man at the Ichiraku noo-"

"I'm talking about when me and Shino met up with you !!!"

Hinata stopped walking and so did Kiba. Hinata looked up at the person who had just so rudely cut her off.

Why did she have to tell him anything ? It was none of his business, but why does he even care ?

"I wanted ... to visit him so I did." She said sternly and started to walk again although Kiba stood in place.

"Are you coming, Kiba-kun ?" Hinata asked.

"How did it feel to see him kissing Sakura-chan ?"

Hinata gasped and slowly turned around.

"Wha- What are you ... talking about ?"

Kiba smirked as Hinata started to tremble.

"You hated it, didn't you ?"

Hinata lowered her face so Kiba couldn't see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. Then again it was raining so he probably wouldn't be able to tell.

Kiba stepped closer towards Hinata. She could hear his footsteps in front of her as she tried to think of something to say.

"But I can understand that, I would hate to see the person I loved kissing someone else."

Hinata jumped as Kiba placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head was still down but she imagined him smiling.

"That's why ..."

There was now only a few inches of space dividing the Inuzuka from the Hyuuga. Kiba leaned closer.

"I kiss them first." He whispered into her ear.

Hinata instantly burst into tears and smacked Kiba's face away.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME !!!" She screamed as loud as she could.

Kiba rested a hand over his cheek that was stinging and on the verge of swelling as Hinata turned and ran away in the direction of her house.

"Hinata-chan !!! Wait !!!" Kiba screamed back.

O o O o O o O o

Hinata ran as fast as she could. The rain beating down on her harder than before. She had to get away.

The cold ground was wet with rain and Hinata slipped in a mud puddle. Catching herself as fast as she could, she rose to her feet again and ran even faster.

As she ran she tried to wipe away the burning sensation pouring from her clear,white eyes.

Her actions proved useless as they were simply replaced again and again.

She felt a sense of relief she had never felt before when her eyes locked on her home.

When she reached the door, she took her shoes off and ran in. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were muddy from falling on the ground.

As she ran she soaked the floors. She would have to clean it up later but right now she needed to take care of a few things.

"HINATA !!!"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned around to greet the angry voice that was no other than her own father.

"yes ..." She answered still slightly sobbing.

"Where were you ?!?! You were supposed to stay with Neji and Hanabi !!!"

"I'm sorry." Hinata said slightly calmed down.

"DON'T SAY YOUR SORRY !!! DID I ASK FOR AN APOLOGY ?!?! WHERE WERE YOU ?!?!"

Hinata gasped as her father stepped foward swinging his fists around blindly. She dodged but fell to the floor.

She couldn't tell him where she had been one question would lead to another and he would just go crazy.

"Hiashi-sama ?" A voice called from the next room.

"What is it Neji ?"

"I believe Hinata-sama talked to me about an unplanned mission before she left."Neji said while walking into the room.

"But Hanabi didn't say anything to me about that when she got home." Hiashi said.

"Hinata-sama only told me."

Hiashi looked at Hinata waiting for her to spill her guts. He didn't buy this for a second. He knew something was up but he had no proof.

"It was an emergency so we were called in." Hinata said still looking at the ground

"What kind of emergency ?" Hiashi asked while still looking at Hinata.

"Uh ... umm ... I'm ... I'm not supposed to tell anybody about it."

Hinata cursed herself in her mind for such a bad excuse. He would never buy it.

Hiashi turned around.

"So be it. Hinata I expect you to wipe up the floors." He said while leaving the room.

Hinata lifted her head and looked around for her cousin but he was gone.

She sighed and turned back around to go into her room when Hanabi jumped out in front of her.

"That was a lie and you know it !!!" She retorted sharply.

Hinata calmly stepped aside.

"How do you know that ?" She said while walking down the hallway.

Hanabi turned around to face her sister's back.

"Because I saw you at the hospital."

o O o O o O o

Okay that was chapter twenty. Reviews are loved. 


	21. Chapter 21

Notes: Just wanted to remind you guys that I would appreciate a review on each chapter. Thanks. Oh and I'm eager to know how you guys feel with Kiba's reaction to Hinata's crushing on Naruto. Here's chapter Twenty one. Read and Review 

Chapter Twenty One

o O o O o O o

* * *

Hinata paused and turned back around to her sister.

"What do you mean you saw me ?" She retorted coldly.

"You heard me." Hanabi stated while showing off a smirk.

"I saw you coming out of the hospital with that guy on your team."

Hinata sighed then continued the walk to her room.

"Why did you need to lie to father ?" She asked demandingly.

Hinata ignored her younger sister as she opened the door to her room.

"I didn't lie." She said sternly, then entered her room, closing the door behind her.

After Hinata entered she walked to the middle of the room. Each step there was accompanied by thoughts of Naruto and Sakura but also what Kiba had said too.

In the process of letting herself fall apart, she fell to her knees.

She could feel the sorrow building up behind her eyes but it was once again swallowed back as Hanabi slammed the door open.

"Tell me what you were doing !!!" She screamed while walking towards Hinata.

Hinata jumped to her feet and kicked Hanabi in the side causing her to hit the wall. Hanabi instantly jumped to her feet.

"Tell me what you were doing !!!" She repeated equally demanding as the first time.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING !!!" Hinata screamed back.

"What are you talking about ?" Hanabi asked confused.

"What were you doing letting father have his way with you ?" Hinata asked with a hint of shame in her voice.

Hinata looked at the floor.

"I'm not going to end up like you. A failure. A regret. I'm not going to be that." Hanabi said with a new wave of seriousness in her voice.

"How is letting him do those things to you going to change you as a person ?!?!"

Hinata was slightly tearing but raised her head to look at Hanabi.

"I'm going to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan. Not you."

Hinata's head started to pound from lack of information and from the sense of where this conversation was headed.

How was Hanabi going to be the leader of the Hyuuga clan when she had been promised to become the same ?

Then again maybe she wasn't fit for the job anyways.

"What does that have to do with anything ?" Hinata asked while lowering her head to hide her puffy eyes.

"Father is going to pick me. I'm stronger and I do as I'm told."

"YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU !!!" Hinatat screamed while sobbing.

Hinata continued sobbing and Hanabi was clenching her fists so hard they were starting to turn blue.

"YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS !!!"

Hinata looked to her sister. She had no idea how she could let him do this to her.

"Your business is my business ... just tell me why you let him ..."

Hinata lowered her head again and started to sob uncontrollably. She felt like an idiot. She had no idea why she was crying ... atleast that's what she tried convincing herself.

Hanabi made a somewhat growling noise that closely resembled an enraged animal as she lunged towards Hinata.

Hinata simply dodged her by stepping to the side.

Hanabi attempted to land a punch another time but failed miserably.

"You're not thinking clearly ... calm down and just tell me why you let him ..."

Hanabi gritted her teeth.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Hanabi said coldly.

Hinata stopped sobbing and rose her head. Her expression had changed from sorrow to just plain annoyance.

"Then get out. Why the hell are you in here anyway ? Just get the hell out !!!"

"What did you say ?" Hanabi asked in a threatening tone.

"You heard me."

Hanabi sighed an angry sigh.

"Father knows you were lying about where you were, I know you were lying, and you know you were lying. So just fess up !!!"

Hinata in the blink of an eye shoved Hanabi to the floor and kicked her as hard as she could.

Hanabi hit the door causing a very loud bang.

Hanabi crawled to her knees and Hinata looked away as she started to cough up blood.

When Hanabi was about halfway standing upright, the door roughly slammed opened from behind her and Hanabi was sent to the floor once again.

"What the hell is going on in here Hinata !?!?"

Hanabi crawled to the middle of the floor beside Hinata.

"Father !!!" Hinata cried in shock.

Hinata looked down at Hanabi. Hanabi used her hand to reach to about a couple inches above Hinata's knee.

Hinata stared in confusion as Hanabi's hand was tightly tucked under her short black pants.

"Hanabi what are you doing ?"

Hanabi said nothing as she dug her finger nails into Hinata's pale, sensitive skin.

Hinata screamed out as she dug her nails in deeper.

"Hanabi stop !!!" Hinata cried.

Hanabi dug her nails in just a little deeper then drug them down to her ankle. Hinata screamed and kicked her in the side, causing her to let go and cough up some more blood.

"HINATA !!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!?!" Her father screamed.

Hinata jumped and fearfully looked at her father.

"NEJI !!!" Hiahsi called while never taking his eyes off of Hinata.

Neji came in no later then he was done calling his name.

"Neji, take Hanabi. Make sure you clean her up."

Neji ran to Hanabi's side and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let me down !!!" She screamed.

"Hanabi be quiet." Hiashi said, still glaring at Hinata.

"NO !!! I'm going to kill her !!!"

Hanabi started to twist and turn in Neji's hands but he just tightened his hold on her.

"HANABI I'LL TAKE CARE OFF HER !!!"

Hanabi stopped moving and looked at her father. Even Neji couldn't help but glance at him, even if it were for only a second.

Hinata hadn't gotten a beating in years. Not so much as a slap on the hand. After a while the beatings just kinda died down. That still didn't mean it was any better than before.

Nobody might have beated her but the neglect was somehow just as painfull to her.

Hiashi broke his glare at Hinata long enough to look at Neji.

"I said take her out of here." He said coldly.

"Yes sir."

Neji walked out of the room and Hiashi shut and locked the door behind him. He glared at Hinata again.

She lowered her head.

"Father I ..."

"SHUT UP !!!"

Hinata jumped and looked up to see her father so she quickly dropped her head again.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Hinata started to shake as memories of when she was younger raced across her mind.

Hinata shook her head no but regretted it when her chin was roughly jerked up by cold hands.

"You've gotten brave huh ?" He said mockingly.

Hiashi withdrew his hands. Hinata sighed in relief when he let go and she once again lowered her head.

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU !!!"

Hinata was slapped across the face with no warning. She covered the stinging area with her hand and as much as it troubled her, looked at her father.

"What is your problem ?!?!"

Hinata looked at her father but remained silent.

"What the hell is wrong with you ?"

Hinata stared strongly into her father's eyes.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT WAS MY DAUGHTER YOU JUST THREW AGAINST A WALL."

"Don't you realize ... that was just your daughter you slapped across the face ?"

Hiashi reached his arms out and tossed Hinata onto the bed which was a couple feet beside them.

Hinata burst into the tears as an all too familar movie played in her mind.

"Please stop," Was all she could mutter before she was falling apart from memories consuming her.

Hinata didn't struggle as Hiashi delivered a few punches. Punch after punch she stood there, no screams, no whimpers, no tears.

He had done the worst thing possible a long time ago. Nothing he did know would even come close ... close to living without the love of a father.

o O o O o O o

* * *

Writing this chapter kinda made me cry ... just a little. 


	22. Chapter 22

Notes: sigh I got extremely bored so I was looking over the reviews I've gotten on this story and I kind of just noticed exactly how many people are dying for some Naru/Hina action and you guys made me feel bad. D: (hopefully not for long)  
Chapter Twenty Two 

O o O o O o O

* * *

Hinata lay, with her face pressed against the dark blue blankets that covered her bed. She was taking in irregular breaths but she mentally convinced herself she was alright.

Feeling as though she were pushing herself to the limit, she forced herself to sit up. She took off her jacket and let her fingers run up and down her bruised sides.

Just laying a finger on the sore areas shot pain through her body. She would be fine in a couple of hours though.

Hinata smiled, though she actually didn't do anything she felt a sense of self-achievement.

Now that she was alone, she had some things to tend to. At first she struggled to stand on her feet but once she did it became easy for her to walk.

Hinata picked up her pace and soon began running to her bathroom.

When she was inside, she securingly shut and locked the door behind her.

Looking around the sink at first, she failed to find what she was looking for. Then she tried in the bathtub.

There she found her secret comfort.

Shaking hands tightly gripped the razor. Holding it with her right hand, she forced it against her left wrist.

At first no blood poured so she was forced to press harder. When Hinata felt the sharp razor edge tear down into her skin, she made a sideway motion.

Carefully she drew her hand away so she could watch the crimson liquid flow over arm.

After a few minutes, she soon became bored with the no longer new sensation and wiped herself clean.

She walked out of her bathroom, after cleaning the bloody razor off too.

She gently let herself fall back onto her bed. Looking at her clock which laid on the dresser beside her bed, she sighed as it read a quarter past 10.

O o O o O o O o

Hinata awoke to the same buzzing of the alarm clock that woke her up every other morning.

She instantly jumped up but regretted it when the pain gained from the previous night made itself unforgotten.

Hinata let out a hushed moan when her still very sore body was stretched.

Today she was scheduled for training today with her team. That reminded her.

"Kiba-kun ..." She muttered.

There was nothing she could think of to say to him. An apology would work but, what reason did she have to apologize ?

Kiba was a nice person but he could be so childish at times ...

O o O o O o O o

* * *

Hinata continued walking. The faint smell of rain was recognizable as she passed the family gardens.

She enjoyed walking here every morning.

She decided she should probably leave now before she got to caught up and was late.

It wasn't too long after she started walking her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten breakfeast.

While she kept walking, there was only one place she could think of to get a meal and it somewhat disturbed her.

Everytime she went to the Ichiraku noodle shop, she saw Naruto there. She liked to see him but everytime she did ... it was a difficult thing to explain.

There was a chance he wouldn't be there. A very, very, very, small chance, but a chance.

Taking a deep breath, she entered.

She looked around sadly. Nobody was there, no customers atleast.

Taking her seat she politely ordered.

The owner cheerily placed the bowl of Miso soup in front of her along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you." She said while picking up her chopsticks.

He gave a friendly smile but it quickly faded as he stared at her with a blank expression.

"What did you do ?" He managed to say while grabbing her wrist roughly.

Hinata gasped at his actions.

She looked to her arm in horror. How could she not have noticed ? It must have kept bleeding through the night. But how could she had not noticed the blood stains on her jacket sleeve.

Hinata looked down. What could she say ? She barely knew this person and they had just realized the most terrible thing about her.

He gently let go of her arm as she jerked it back, keeping her head down she hid both of her hands underneath the counter.

"Give me some ramen !!!" Yelled a hyper voice from outside the shop.

Hinata turned her head to see Naruto run in and sit beside her.

Naruto looked at the shop owner impatiently who was still staring blankly at Hinata.

Naruto turned to see Hinata with her head down then looked back at the shop owner who was now frowning.

"What's going on ?" He questioned now forgetting about his ramen.

The shop owner continued to look down on Hinata disappointingly. Hinata stuffed her hands in the pockets of her pants and stood up.

"I'll pay you later for the food, I'm sorry."

Without anymore words Hinata left. She wasn't running but she was walking very fast.  
She felt like running though when she heard her name being called.

"Hinata-chan ?!?!" Naruto screamed from behind while running to catch up with her.

Hinata froze. What was she going to do ? If she ran he would just run faster then catch her. There was nothing for her to do.

Naruto stopped when he was by her side.

"What's wrong with you ?" He asked curiously.

Hinata continued to look at the ground.

"Hinata-chan ?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

Hinata tried to walk fowards but stopped when Naruto jumped in front of her. She put her head down and was slightly blushing.

"But that guy who owns the noodle shop says you needed to talk about something."

Hinata kept her head down but the blush that was covering her cheeks quickly faded.

"I ... I don't know ... I don't know why he would say that."

Hinata stared at her feet as Naruto continued to question her.

"Are you sure ?" He asked suspiciously.

Hinata didn't answer so Naruto bent down on his knees in front of her.

"I'm fine."

He moved closer to her and looked up so there eyes met.

"Then you should finish your food." He said while standing up.

"No ... that's oka-"

Hinata was cut off as Naruto grabbed her hand and started to lead her back to the Ichiraku noodle shop.

"NO !!!"

Hinata jerked her hand back and Naruto turned around to look at her.

"What's the ..."

Naruto's voice trailed off as he looked down at Hinata's jacket sleeve. Hinata quickly noticed what he was staring at and tucked her hand in her pocket.

He looked up at her with a stern and frightening face.

Hinata quickly started to stare at her feet until her chin was roughly yanked up. Naruto pressed their forheads together so they were eye-to-eye.

"We need to talk." He said expressing a threatening tone.

Hinata tried to pull her head away but Naruto kept his hand firmly cupped under her chin holding it in place.

"Now."

O o O o O o O o

* * *

Review. YaY !!! NaruxHina goodness!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: Hello. I want to thank you guys for all of your reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. And remember ...I enjoy constructive criticism but Flames are lame, love it or shove it 

O o O o O o O

* * *

Naruto's grip tightened on Hinata's wrist as he led her down the crowded streets. She had no idea where they were going but asked no questions.

As he roughly pulled her taking turns to dodge other people walking down the streets, she struggled to get her hand free.

Naruto tightened his hold even more.

"Naruto-kun ... I have ... I have to train."

"I DON'T CARE !!!" Naruto screamed while pulling her closer to him.

Hinata gasped and her eyes started to tear.

She started to slightly sob to herself.

Naruto ignored her until they were in front of a building she had never seen before.

Hinata stopped sobbing to look up curiously at the strange place.

Naruto opened the door to the very large building and while still holding Hinata's hand pulled her up some stairs.

Hinata was stairing at the floor the entire time so when Naruto stopped in front of one door, Hinata bumped into him.

He used one hand to dig into his pocket and take out a key. He opened the door and shoved Hinata inside.

Hinata almost tripped but caught herself. She looked at Naruto who shut and locked the door then turned to her.

"Naruto-kun ...," Was all she could she say before once again lowering her head.

"Why do you have to ... WHY ?!?!"

Hinata's shoulders started to shake and Naruto could only guess she was crying.

"Why do you have to do that to yourself ?" He asked a bit more calmly.

Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

She honestly didn't know herself but for some reason whenever something didn't go right or things were just a mess it helped.

"Hinata-chan ..." Naruto said while moving closer to her.

Hinata lifted her head and wiped her eyes. She avoided looking him in the eyes though.

"You told me ... you promised me, you would stop."

Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto-kun ... that's like asking a fish to stop swimming in water."

Hinata boldly looked him in the eye.

"HINATA IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS YOU'RE GOING TO DIE !!!"

Hinata jumped as he screamed at her even more.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry." She said while dropping to her knees.

Naruto dropped right along beside her with his hand still on her shoulder.

"I don't like to scream at you but ... god damn it."

Naruto pulled on his blonde hair to let out his frustration.

"Promise me." He said while standing up.

Hinata hugged her knees and looked up at him confused.

"What ?"

"You heard me." He said while grabbing her arms and pulling her up on her feet.

"I realize now ... I realize I can't expect you to keep a promise ... but promise me anyways. Promise me you'll try to stop and that means you can't give up either."

Naruto looked into her eyes determined. Hinata gave a small smile but it soon faded.

"Promise me." Naruto repeated demandingly.

Hinata shook her head no and started to silently cry.

"I can't ..." She said while lowering her head.

"Yes you can, Hinata-chan. Promise me."

Hinata nodded her head no again.

"PROMISE ME !!!" Naruto screamed as his frustration began to grow.

"I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep ..."

Naruto stepped away from the now sobbing girl in front of him. He opened up his weapon pouch.

The noise gained Hinata's attention. She rose her head as Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing ?"

He rolled up his sleeve and looked to Hinata.

"Pay attention." He said while raising the kunai over his head.

"Naruto-kun !!!"

Hinata could only watch as Naruto gripped the kunai tighter and brought it to his wrist.

Blood exploded like a fountain, it errupted from the puncture made on Naruto's tan skin and trickled down his arm.

"Naruto-kun !!!" Hinata screamed in between her sobs.

Hinata ran to him and placed her child-like fingers around his arms and attempted to pull it towards her so she could in some way help him but he pulled his hand out of her reach.

"Naruto-kun ... let me help you."

"No !!!" He said stubbornly.

Hinata looked into his eyes.

He had taken it too far. She had gotten the point now but ...

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Now you know what it feels like." He said while also looking into her eyes.

Hinata was about to question what he meant but he continued speaking.

Naruto with his still bleeding wrist, grabbed Hinata's hands. He pulled her sleeves up to reveal the very many scars that covered the area where her veins should be.

"If you want to hurt yourself why not just go slit the wrists of a person you care about ? When you cut yourself like that ... you're only hurting the people that care about you."

Hinata looked down at the floor.

"I ... I understand." She said while taking back her hands and pulling her sleeves down again.

There was an akward silence for a while before Hinata gained the courage to speak.

"I need to go. I was supposed to train today with my team."

Hinata went to walk away but Naruto stopped her.

"You can't go out like that."

Hinata looked down at her jacket sleeves.

"You go clean yourself up and I'll wash your jacket."

"No. I have to go now."

Naruto ignored her and unzipped her jacket. Hinata blushed furiously but didn't object.

When the jacket was completely off Naruto looked at her and frowned.

"What's the matter ?"

"It's on your shirt."

Hinata was confused but she looked down and realized he was talking about the blood.

"I'll have to wash that too."

Before Hinata could ask or say anything Naruto interrupted her.

"Wait here."

Naruto walked out of the small room and into another one.

Hinata took the opportunity to look around the room. It was very small and quite messy. Then again he lived alone.

Before Hinata could do any real investigating of the room Naruto came back holding a thin black shirt with a spiral on the back.

"Here you change into this while I wash your clothes."

Naruto handed her the shirt and she took it without question.

"What about ... your wrist ?"

"Oh, it'll be healed soon. Now go."

Hinata did as she was told. She didn't know where the bathroom was but it didn't take her long to find it since the place was so small.

She quickly went in and took off her shirt. She looked over Naruto's shirt. She was finding it hard to believe she was actually going to wear his shirt.

A few minutes later when Hinata had finsihed she walked out of the bathroom holding her light blue shirt.

She didn't see Naruto at first but heard him in the kitchen.

She nervously walked over to him.

"Oh you're done already ?"

Naruto stopped tending to whatever he was tending to and looked over Hinata.

She blushed and handed him the shirt.

"Are you sure my shirt isn't too tight ? I mean ... I didn't want to give you one that was too long so I gave you a shirt I used to wear when I was younger."

"It's fine." Hinata said while trying not to blush.

"Have a seat." Naruto said while leaving the room.

Hinata sat down at the table that rested in the middle of the kitchen.

Moments later Naruto came back.

"When you're clothes dry, we can go back and finish our food."

As good as that sounded to Hinata she knew what she had to do. The others would worry if she atleast didn't show up.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun ... I was supposed to train ... and, uh I'm ... already late."

Hinata stood up and pushed the chair under the table.

"Well ... atleast let me bandage you ... so people don't see."

O o O o O o O o

* * *

Okay that was chapter twenty three. For some reason I'm just having a load full of ideas today. Review. 


	24. Chapter 24

Notes: I hoped you guys liked that last chapter. It was so hard to keep Naruto IC because I wanted so badly to write more romance but ... ya know. You guys are going to hate Kiba by the end of this fic. I can totally see it now.  
Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

O o O o O o O 

Hinata was greeted by Akamaru running up to her and barking excitedly around her feet.

"Wait up Akamaru !!!" Kiba screamed.

Hinata looked up from the hyper dog still barking at her feet to see Kiba running towards her.

He stopped when he noticed she was standing there. He looked at the ground and was about to turn back around until Hinata picked up Akamaru.

"Did you lose something ?" She said while walking towards him.

Kiba still continued staring at the ground. Hinata sighed and stepped closer to him.

"Here Kiba-kun."

Kiba lifted his head to see Hinata holding a struggling Akamaru in his face.

"Kiba-kun, what's the matter ?"

Kiba smiled and placed Akamaru on his head.

"Nothing. Oh, whose shirt is that ?" Kiba asked curiously

Hinata looked down at Naruto's shirt. If she told him whose shirt it was ... one question would lead to another and the world would have to deal with a very angry Kiba.

"Hinata, Kiba, come on." Kurenai yelled.

Kiba turned around to look at Kurenai. She was standing beside Shino.

"Come on Hinata-chan."

Kiba started to walk away and Hinata followed.

"Okay today we're going to train, so one of you will train with me and the other two will train against each other. Then we'll alternate."

"Okay." Kiba said while taking Akamaru out from under his hoodie and placing him on the ground.

"Shino you come with me first."

Shino followed Kurenai to a seperate portion of the training grounds, leaving Kiba and Hinata alone.

Kiba looked around with very little or no enthusiasm.

"So how are we going to do this ?" Kiba asked while looking around.

"Umm ... I don't know."

The two looked around the very vacant land that they were standing in the middle of.

"You fight Hyuuga style right ?"Kiba asked while bending down to pet Akamaru.

Hinata nodded yes and looked at him, wondering where he was getting at.

"I don't really need training, atleast not at the moment. So we could fight Hyuuga style without using chakra, you know so your aim could get better."

Kiba continued to pet the small dog who soon made it's way over to Hinata.

Hinata smiled as Akamaru put a paw on her leg and barked. She picked him up and started to gently pet him.

That was a generous offer but her aim was good already plus that wasn't the type of training she was interested in.

"How about you come at me with all you've got and I'll do the same."

Kiba stood up and looked at her with shock.

"Hinata-chan ..."

"Come on, Kiba-kun. That's good training. Don't you think ?"

"No, I'm not doing it." Kiba crossed his arms and looked away from her.

"Kiba-kun !!! Why not ?"

Hinata put Akamaru down and moved closer to Kiba. She put her hands on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Please ?" She said while still shaking him.

"Last time ..." Kiba's voice trailed off as he broke his gaze with Hinata

"Kiba-kun, you said we would forget that ever happened, remember ?"

Kiba looked back at Hinata.

"Fine. I'll do this but only this one time."

Hinata smiled.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." Hinata said cheekily while hugging his arm.

Hinata clung tighter but was caught off guard as Kiba suddenly threw a punch at her.

"What was that for ?" She asked as she was barely able to dodge it.

Kiba lunged towards her and threw a kunai at her. He secretly didn't have the guts to seriously throw it at her.

The kunai dove past Hinata's knees. It slightly tore at her pants but no injury was made.

"Are you really trying, Kiba-kun ?"

Hinata looked at him and was only acknowledged by a simple nod of the head.

O o O o O o O

* * *

A pale-eyed kunoichi was fast at rest as a dark brunette carried her on his back. The sun gleamed over the horizon as it was making preperations to set.

The shines from the process awoke the resting girl as she realized where she was.

"Kiba-kun ?" She said still a little overcome by sleep.

"Eh ?" Kiba answered back.

Hinata didn't feel like talking. No, she was too tired but still she continued.

"Where are we ?"

Kiba stopped and let Hinata gently fall off of his back.

"Getting something to eat."

Kiba gestured for her to look beside her and Hinata turned to see the Ichiraku noodle shop.

Hinata smiled and eargerly went in.

Kiba stayed outside a moment longer and looked at the place with repulsive features as he made his way in.

He sat beside Hinata who had just finished making her order.

Kiba sat there silently watching as the man told her the amount of the bill.

He watched with amusement as Hinata dug her pockets clean then looked down and apologized.

Nevertheless Kiba enjoyed the thanks he got when he did a favor for her.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan."

The two looked behind them shocked.

Naruto smiled like an idiot and took the empty seat beside her.

Hinata blushed as a tan hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'll pay for you."

Hinata could only manage a nod.

"That's okay. I'll pay for it."

Kiba gave such a fake smile that even Hinata could tell it wasn't heartfelt. She slightly jumped as he placed his hand on her shoulder also.

Before another word was spoken, Naruto emptied his frog purse into the owner's hands.

"Give me some ramen too."

Kiba glared and kept his hand firmly planted on her shoulder.

Hinata had the courage to turn and look at him but her expression wasn't one to be fearful of.

Her eyes, he could tell, were full of confusion. Kiba reluctantly withdrew his shoulder but kept his stone cold glare.

O o O o O o O

* * *

Okay that was chapter Chapter Twenty Four. Hope you guys liked it. Also, a little warning for you guys, I'm thinking of putting in a time-skip. Everybody will still be the same age but I was thinking of skipping it to where they were at the Chunin exams. Tell me what you think.

Reviews, as always, are loved.


	25. Chapter 25

Notes: Sorry this chapter took so long. Really I am. It's hard keeping up with like four stories at once. I'm thinking of putting some on hold untill I'm finished with this one. That would make you guys happy huh ? Oh and that time skip thing ... in this chapter it's right before Hinata and Neji's match. Tell me if I make a mistake in grammer.

Chapter Twenty Five

O o O o O o O o O

Pale eyes gleamed with pride and somewhat dissapointment. Well you couldn't expect her to be fully proud of her teammate's lost, but you couldn't expect her not to be fully proud of a certain blue-eyed blondie who had won his first match.

Fighting back a smile, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cup of ointment. It was for Kiba. She'd have to atleast go see him and make sure he wasn't hurt too bad.

Their team had been together for the longest time now. To Hinata and also to Kiba it seemed they had been together much longer.

Making her way down towards Kiba she couldn't help but smile when she heard the excited victory screams of Naruto and also his other teammate with the pink hair, Sakura.

"Kiba-kun." She muttered as she neared the stretcher.

"Hinata-chan." Kiba said with a hint of excitement as he tried to full sit up.

"Kiba-kun ... don't if it hurts."

"I'm fine." He said while locking gazes with her.

"I made some ointment for you. I put a lot of work into it so it should work well."

Kiba smiled but it soon faded as he looked up at the matchboard. Hinata wasn't clueless to the worried expression he was clearly trying to hide from her.

The crew which was carrying Kiba soon grew impatient with their short talk after a few moments so Kiba decided now was the best time to tell her what he had planned for her.

"You're not going to get hurt."

Hinata, who was in mid-setence, stopped and looked at Kiba confused.

"I said you're not going to get hurt." Kiba repeated when he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean Kiba-kun ?"

Kiba clenched his fists and his voice rose to that barely lower than a yell.

"If you enter a match with someone that you know you're gonna lose to I'll ... I'll ..."

Kiba laid back down on the stretcher and was carried away. Before he was out of sight he said one more thing.

"If you get paired up with that dude from the sand or Neji ... forfeit."

O o O o O o O o O

Hinata cleared her mind as she fearfully made her way to the fighting arena.

... forfeit ... forfeit.

The word repeated and printed itself in her mind. Sure forfeiting would probably be the best thing to do right now but she couldn't give up so easily.

For some reason forfeiting seemed like a greater defeat than actually trying and losing.

She would lose either way. She already knew that.

"Forfeit."

Hinata jumped. That time the voice wasn't in her head.

Her eyes sadened as she looked to her cousin only to find a cold stare. His face made her die a little on the inside, but it was the only face she had ever see since ... since they were younger.

"You're going to lose." He stated.

Hinata smiled as she lost eye contact.

"So ? You're not the only one who knows that by now."

Hinata's gaze met that of the floor and she didn't see Neji's eyes widen and quicky return to normal.

"Why are you going to fight me if you know you're going to lose ?"

"Why are you going to fight me if you know you're going to win ?"

O o O o O o O o O

Hinata lowered her head in defeat.

The match hadn't even started yet and she felt weaker than ever. Insult after insult were hurled at her but she kept her mouth quiet.

What could she say anyway ? She could deny everything he was saying but ... everything he was saying was true. She wasn't going to win ... she was weak ... people don't change ...

"HINATA !!!"

Hinata jerked her head up, the whole time she had been keeping her head down a certain someone had been watching her and that certain someone's thin patience had just been stretched to it's limits.

"Hinata !!! You not doing anything is making the people watching very angry !!!"

Neji looked over his shoulder at the annoying noise maker who had intterupted him in mid-setence. The two of them locked glares but Naruto broke his hell bent stare to make a much more needed stare at Hinata.

"Kick his ass."

Hinata's shocked face was easily seen by all who were watching, or in this case waiting for, the match. Maybe she could win. It wasn't impossible ... or was it ?

O o O o O o O o O o O

Pale eyes opened only to tightly shut with dissatisfaction with herself and her surroundings. The curtains shined a dark color as the sun was continuing to make it's long descent to the edge of the horizon.

The last memories she obtained before the closing of her eyes on the arena floor piled on each other like a colorful collage.

Everything up to Naruto staring down at her she remembered vividly but the order seemed like a movie a young child had rewound then played then rewound again then finished with a fowarding of the entire master piece.

It was no use.

Unlike all the other times, she couldn't close her eyes to forget. In fact when her eyes were shut she could see herself coughing blood in front of her smiling cousin.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes. The person that stood in front of her with a puzzled look about him wasn't the person she wanted or probably needed to see at the moment.

An explanation of why he was there didn't seem needed or wanted by Hinata. Sinking deeper under the hospital sheets she wished she was as invisible as the white material engulfing her.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata daringly looked up and when her white eyes met the brown eyes looking down at her she quickly looked at something else.

"I'm talking to you." He said coldly.

Hinata stopped looking at the door and turned her head back to Kiba. He silently wondered why she had looked away so timidly for it had been a thing she hadn't done in months now.

"Yes Kiba-kun ?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN TRY TO FIGHT !?!?"

Hinata jumped as his words echoed across the room. Now she began to wonder ... why did she even try ?

Naruto !!!

A gasp escaped both Hinata and Kiba's mouths as Naruto ran into the room and grabbed Kiba by his jacket collar. Kiba frowned but his temper was too strong to throw the first punch.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHY THE HELL SHE TRIED !!!"

Kiba angrily smacked Naruto's hand away which only made Naruto all the madder. Fists were clenched and ready to punch as Kiba began to speak again.

"All she accomplished was getting herself hurt ... and mind you own damn business !!! I wasn't talking to you."

Naruto made what closely sounded like a growling noise in the back of his throat as Kiba casually shrugged his shoulders then turned to face Hinata again.

He quickly grabbed Kiba by the collar again.

"Well I'm talking to you ..." He retorted back.

"She had as good a chance as any of us in winning against Neji !!!"

"Naruto-kun ... it's okay ..."

"No it's not !!!" Naruto snapped back a little more sharply than intended.

"Why don't you just leave already ?" Kiba said trying to calm himself down while taking the empty seat beside Hinata's bed.

"Why don't you ?!?!"

"Naruto-kun ... Kiba-kun ... please ... stop." An eerie faintness in her soft voice caused both to stop their quarrels and look at Hinata who lay with eyes now shut.

"Hinata-chan are you okay ?"

Naruto ran to her side as moaning coughs filled the room. They were persistant with little hesitation and Naruto and Kiba feared she wasn't having enough time to breathe.

"Stop ... fighting ..." She managed to say in between coughs.

"We'll stop. We'll stop." Naruto said reassuringly.

Naruto grabbed her hand that was gripping the hospital blanket as Kiba ran outside the room. The "bastard better have went for help" was the only thing running through his mind as he looked down at Hinata.

O o O o O o O o O

Another chapter complete. I'm sorry if it seems shorter but I think this chapter will probably take longer to read than others. Hope you liked it. Sorry the few updates lately. Reviews are loved. 


	26. Chapter 26

Notes : I'm sorry again that my chapters aren't being updated as recently as they used to be. I'm really busy at the moment but You guys won't care once I finally update right ? I hope so. Here's another chapter for you guys. Reviews are loved.

Chapter Twenty Six

O o O o O o O o O o

Two nurses silently loomed over the hospital bed. Naruto was by their sides the entire time, asking what was wrong with the girl who now lay still as a stone. As peacefully as she lay, her face still held the distressed look that would leave anybody in the room with an unsightly aftertaste.

"What's wrong with her ?!?!" Naruto screamed while pulling out strands of blonde hair.

One of the nurses tried to hush him and all of his frustration grew, meanwhile Kiba stood as if he had just seen a ghost. His face was pale and his eyes still held their wideness.

"You two should leave. We'll take care of her."

A gentle-faced woman assuringly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto reacted by simply slapping it away.

"I'm not leaving."

A moan was heard from the bed where Hinata lay. Everyone paused as she opened her eyes to look at Naruto. She opened her mouth to speak but this time along with the gasping splurted a crimson liquid. It dripped along side her chin first then as she coughed projected across the room. The blood came to rest on the floor in front of Naruto's feet.

"You two need to leave now !!!"

The seemingly gentle and friendly nurse lost all patience as the determination to do and keep her job took over. In less then five seconds she had Kiba and Naruto out of the room.

Hinata barely lifted her head as Naruto was being pushed out of the room. They locked gazes for a second and Hinata was sure it would stay locked until Naruto turned away to scream at the nurse.

Now they were outside and Hinata was inside. She was alone now with about three other nurses all talking about her condition as if she wasn't even there. They started to loom over her as one took out a needle.

O o O o O o O o O

Kiba still stood in front of the door while looking up at it. A couple feet away sat Naruto. Kiba's jaw now dropped open as the dumbfounded look about him grew even more noticeable.

"I can't believe this ..." Naruto mumbled while continuing to rip out strands of hair.

Kiba snapped out of his daze and turned to Naruto.

"Believe it." He said while sitting in the empty chair beside him.

Naruto was being mocked and he knew it. Standing up, he threw a punch but it was blocked by Kiba's palm.

"Do you think this the time for a fight ?"

Kiba gripped Naruto's hand with such force that Naruto flinched. Swinging Naruto's hand back to his side, Kiba took his seat again. Naruto clenched his fists so tightly that they turned purple.

He wondered how he could be so calm when his comrade and friend was in the next room coughing up blood. Naruto was about to ask him just that but he remembered Kiba and how when Hinata had started her coughing spell he froze like a child that had just lost their mother in a massive crowd of people.

For once instead of acting on his first instinct Naruto sat down and thought things over. Taking a deep breath he began to think about why he wanted to kill Kiba so bad. Then he started thinking about how even if he somehow managed to kill the young Inuzuka Hinata would still be in the same room, going through the same pain, coughing up the same crimson colored fluid.

Breathing out, he jumped up as a nurse approached them.

"Hello." She greeted.

Kiba redirected his gaze to the nurse and greeted her back with a nod. She noticed the distant look in his eyes and couldn't help but avoid the long lecture she had planned on giving the two.

"Your friend is fine. She was under a lot of stress so her body reacted on it."

Naruto looked at the ground then back at the nurse apologetically. She smiled and continued to talk.

"You two just can't get her stressing. Relax around her and it'll help her too."

Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So we can see her now ?"

The nurse hid her annoyance and nodded her head before walking away.

O o O o O o O o O

Hinata pleadingly threw her arms around her father.

"Please ?"

Her begging was countered with a slap.

"To think that my daughter ... the heiress to the Hyuuga clan ... would degrate herself to such a level she would agree to mary ... marry it !!!"

White eyes held back the tears forming from behind them.

"Father," She began firmly.

"What ?" He said while pushing her off of him.

"I love him."

"See ?!?! Do you see what I'm talking about. Do you see what I've been talking about for years."

"Do I see what ? What ? All I see is me wanting to be happy and you doing everything in your power to keep that from happening."

Hinata screamed as her own father took out a kunai and began to slice at her hair.

"Let's see if that fox-freak will mary a woman with no hair."

Sobbing she pulled away. Running her hair through the now very uneven strips she wiped the tears away and cursed at him.

"Let's see if it will marry a woman with no life in her ... at all."

Hinata gasped and started to walk backwards.

"What ?"

O o O o O o O o O

Naruto stood in front of Hinata confused. Apparently she was having a bad dream ... or she was crying with her eyes closed. Deciding to go with his first conclusion, he tiptoed over to her side.

"What is she doing ?" Kiba asked while keeping his distance.

"Dreaming." Naruto answered while bending down and looking closely at her face.

Naruto began to wipe the tears away causing her to groan slightly.

"Wake up." He said softly.

Hinata smiled and blushed. Even in her sleep she was a fool for the blondie by her side. Kiba, seeing Hinata's face, instantly became annoyed. Pushing Naruto out of the way, he quickly woke her.

"Hinata !!!" Grabbing her shoulders, he shook until her eyes opened.

Wide awake now, Hinata greeted them both with a hello and sat up in bed.

"You should lay back down, Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned to her side to see Naruto. Blushing, she nodded and laid back down.

"I'm sorry I scared you Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no. You were fine it was our fault. We shouldn't have been fighting ..."

Hinata wiped away a tear that Naruto had failed to wipe away. Her action caught Naruto and Kiba's attention.

"Bad dream ?" Kiba asked while sitting in the chair beside her bed.

Hinata fidgeted in the blankets and sighed. Naruto seemed concerned as he watched her.

"You weren't dreaming about that freak of a cousin you have were you ?"

Hinata jumped and looked up at Naruto. She had almost forgotten about what had happened only a few hours ago. Naruto smiled at her and stood up. His back faced her as he stretched his arms. Then walking over to the opened window, he looked out just in time to see a flock of birds flying.

"Because you know everything he said, every last bit of it ... wasn't true right ?"

Hinata let her head fall sideways on the pillow. That wasn't what she had been dreaming about. That was nowhere near it. Either way, the thoughts now haunted her.

"Right ?" Naruto repeated a little more sharply than intended.

Hinata smiled while staring at his back.

"Right." She said enthusiastically.

Kiba moaned and rolled his eyes. Naruto noticed and would have done something about it but he then remembered what the nurse had told him.

"Well I got to go."

Naruto made his way to the door. The whole time he walked away Hinata kept her eyes locked on him. Then he turned back around, catching her off guard. She blushed and looked away.

"You need to rest, Hinata-chan. Don't worry about a thing."

Naruto walked a little further and grabbed for the doornob. Then he paused.

Kiba who had gotten slightly disgusted at the scene being played before him turned to Hinata.

"I'll go get a drink for you."

Kiba hurried off. He rudely cutt in front of Naruto without so much as a word. Naruto glared but then when the door was shut he turned back to Hinata.

"Oh yeah. The answer to your question is yes."

Hinata looked at him questionably. She had no idea what he was talking about. When did she ask him a question ? And if she did what was her question ? Why did she ask a question ? What was up with all these questions ?

All she could figure out was she had apparently asked a question and he just now decided to answer it with a yes.

Naruto smiled at her causing a deep blush as she quickly pulled the blanket closer to her face.

"Yes. I think you have changed."

Hinata loosened her grip on the blanket and gasped. Now she remembered.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

O o O o O o O o O

-Gah !!! Weird ending I know. Do you think it was weird ? I do. Tell me what you think. It's never too late to edit. Sorry again for the lack of updates. Anyways, Review. 


	27. Chapter 27

Notes: Hey ... umm. I'm kind of worried. I know you guys used to like my story a lot but I'm afraid I've lost a lot of readers. I'm hope I'm wrong but by now usually a lot more people have reviewed. If you're reading this would you please review once you're done because if things keep going the way they are I might stop writing the story. Oh and this chapter is somewhat sad. I almost cried a little while writing this but then again ... I'm a big softie. Reviews are loved.

O o O o O o O o O o 

Chapter Twenty Seven

O o O o O o O o O o

The sun was shining brightly as Kiba smiled at Hinata. She was shocked at first but seeing as how it was only a friendly gesture, she closed her eyes and smiled back. Shino acknowledged what the two had done and he himself had trouble fighting back a smile but like all other things that were difficult he accomplished.

If it weren't for Shino's dark glasses you would be able to see the happiness on his face. Yes today was indeed a happy day. Even Kurenai-sensei seemed more lively than usual. Hinata didn't know if it was because of the man who had just treated them to a rather expensive lunch but something told her it was.

Yes, the third hokage himself treating the entire team to lunch and then sticking around to chat with each of them, was something to be happy about.

He greeted everybody with a smile and Hinata was shocked to find out that he knew her name. She secretly wanted to talk to him more but shyness got the best of her. He must have somehow noticed this though because he stayed by her side and talked to her for a little longer.

When he had left Kurenai-sensei informed them on how lucky they were to have such a caring Hokage.

O o O o O o O o O o O 

Lucky wasn't the word Hinata was looking for at the moment. Maybe they would have been lucky if the oh so caring Hokage wasn't lying down dead in a casket before them all.

Hinata was holding back tears just like everybody else who stood before the memorial site, except for Konahamaru. He wasn't holding back any tears for they were streaming down his childish face in large puddles.

Lowering her head, Hinata was relieved that she wouldn't have to look at the picture that was placed above the casket. A smiling picture of him, whose bright idea was that ? Was it supposed to make people feel better ?

The smiling memory of him only made things worse Hinata realized as a single tear slid down her pale cheek.

She then felt a wetness on the back of her neck. When she lifted her head the rain poured down and over the crowd of people. It was almost like the angels were crying, or atleast that is what Hinata thought.

As Hinata's head was resting up something caught her eye. Turning her head, she was able to see Naruto.

His shoulders were shaking violently but she could see his face he wasn't crying that or the rain was covering it up. His arms were pulled to his side and he was clenching his fists so tightly they were turning purple.

A deeper sadness filled Hinata at the sight before her. She had never seen him any sadder than at this very moment. Her brain told her to look away but her eyes stayed glued to him. Wiping away the single tear, she then realized for the first time just how badly she wanted to hold him.

Indeed, she wanted to hold him but not in the way or for the reasons most people would think. She couldn't remember a time when she ever wanted to hold him as a way to signify love for the other or just to be able to say to herself she had. No, she wanted to hold him in hopes that one day he would smile and it wouldn't be fake.

Sometimes she could mistify herself for hours on how nobody was ever able to realize all his smiles were fake. The possibility that nobody cared entered her thoughts but she quickly pushed it away.

Even if nobody cared about him, not that it were true, but even if nobody did, wouldn't all the care she had for him make up for that ?

A nudge of the shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Then she remembered. It was her turn to lay a flower down on the casket.

Hinata grimly made her way over and when she stood before the picture of the former Hokage of Konaha, two simple thoughts ran through her head.

The first one being, that the Hokage was dead. Very dead. His heart had long since stopped beating. He wasn't going to be sitting in his tower ever again and soon enough the memory of his face would all but fade away.

The second though being, he shouldn't be. No he very much shouldn't be. It was clear that just about every single persong standing here would gladly give their life to just so much as have him for one more day.

No it wasn't right ... but it was reality.

O o O o O o O o O o O 

From a considerably fair distance Naruto could be seen leaning against the side of a bridge. He was looking down at the water as the incoming rain pounded against it. His clothes and hair had been soaked for quite a while but he didn't seem to notice or in fact care.

The lost expression on his face made Hinata's stomach dropped. She had seen the same expression on everybody else and no doubt she also had the same one but there was something about seeing it on the one person you could expect never to be down or maybe it was just seeing it on somebody you cared about so much.

Hinata looked behind her and could see a small group of kids who refused to leave or even let go of the casket. Few people had left though.

They just wandered around in circles like they were lost without their hokage.

Hinata turned back around and smiled at Naruto. They acted the same way she would act if something ever happened to Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to see Hinata.

Hinata blushed for he might have seen her smiling at him. She didn't want him to think she were heartless after all. Smiling at a funeral just wasn't the kind of thing you'd normally do.

Naruto made no means of acknowledging her, he just turned his head back to gaze at the mirky water. Knowing Neji would be after her soon to escort her home she walked onto the bridge.

When Naruto didn't talk or so much as move Hinata regretted even coming near him. She turned herself around to walk away but Naruto caught her by suprise as he began to talk.

"Hey Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned around nervously unsure of what to do next. She didn't have much time anyway for Neji would get her soon.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

An eerie silence passed between them before Naruto began to speak again.

"Why ? Why did ... old man Hokage have to die ?"

Hinata wasn't at all shocked by his question. She had asked herself the same thing ever since she heard the news. Hinata came to his side and looked down at the water also.

"He was protecting ... us." Hinata smiled at her answer.

"That doesn't justify it ... not at all. That doesn't explain why he's gone." Naruto said grimly.

Hinata jumped a little at his response and Naruto couldn't help but notice it.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't talk to anybody right now. I should just be alone."

Hinata wanted so badly to scream no at him. How would being alone at a time like this help any ? The last thing Naruto needed was to be alone.

Naruto turned his back on her and took a few steps foward.

"I don't mind talking." Hinata spat out at an alarming speed.

Naruto stopped and turned around.

"But it bothers you right ?"

"No." Was all she could say as Hinata lowered her head.

Though Hinata was good at hiding it, she was deeply offended that Naruto would even begin to think that it bothered her to talk to him.

Naruto paused as Hinata rose her head. Blush engulfed her cheeks but Naruto assumed the redness was due to crying or something similar. Naruto's voice still held the grimness as before but he nodded and motioned for Hinata to follow him.

As he walked in the opposite direction of the crowd of people Hinata looked back and saw Neji in the process of saying his goodbyes to his own team members. She quickly ran to Naruto's side.

O o O o O o O o O o O 

Naruto sat down on a bench and Hinata sat beside him. It was still pouring rain so they were both now completely soaked. The wetness soaking through Hinata's bra was begining to irritate her but she ignored it and directed her attention fully on Naruto.

She waited for him to speak but he just sat there looking at the ground. Hinata feared this would take longer than the time she had so she broke the silence.

"Naruto-kun ... I was supposed to leave with Neji bu-"

Naruto cutt her off in mid-sentence.

"Don't worry about him." He said sharply.

Hinata nodded and also looked at the ground. She wouldn't admit it to Naruto but she didn't want Neji to find her and drag her home.

Hinata's face took that of a worried one and Naruto wasn't in the mood to give sympathy.

"You can leave if you want to walk home with Neji so bad."

Hinata almost bit her tongue at that. That wasn't what she meant at all.

"I don't mind talking with you it's just if he finds me ... he ... uh will make me leave."

Naruto sighed and stood up.

"I didn't mean it like that ... it's just ..."

Naruto grew impatient with her studdering and pauses.

"Come to my apartment then."

Inside Hinata was overwhelmed with joy. She would love to go with him, of course she would have hell to pay when she finally had to leave but that aside she would love to go.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but Naruto didn't wait for an answer or a response. Grabbing her by the hand, he led her through the streets of Konaha. She was shocked by this but shook it off with a simple smile

It didn't take long for them to reach his apartment. Standing outside of the door Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. Hinata could tell he was troubled because it took him a few tries before he could get the key into the hole due to the constant shaking.

Hinata was about to step foward as he opened the door but instead he grabbed her hand and jerked her so roughly she almost tripped.

When he let go of her hand Hinata walked to a window he had left open and shut it. The rain had poured inside and a couple of books that were laying on the floor were completely ruined.

Hinata turned around to see Naruto with his back against the door while hugging his knees. His face was hidden so Hinata didn't know if he was crying.

She stood there for a minute unsure of what do next. When Naruto lifted his head and Hinata could see that he wasn't crying she slowly inched her way over to him.

"Naruto-kun ?" She asked while sitting down by his side.

Naruto remained silent and Hinata felt that she had somehow done something wrong. She turned to look at him and when she did he let the entire weight of himself lean against her.

Hinata smiled and blushed. He looked up at her and Hinata could feel herself grow even a darker shade of red.

"It's not fair." He stated plainly before letting his head rest on her shoulder.

Hinata blushed but didn't know what to say next.

"Why did he have to die ?" Naruto continued.

Naruto clenched a fist and punched the floor.

"If it were anybody else it would have been okay but why him ?"

Hinata pulled away and Naruto lifted his head and looked at her in confusion.

"Listen to yourself Naruto-kun. Even I can tell you why he died, it was because he wanted to be the hokage. He wanted to make it his responsibility to protect us. He wanted to die for us."

Naruro was shocked and Hinata could tell but then in the blink of an eye it turned to anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HE WANTED TO DIE!!!!"

Hinata jumped and pressed the tips of her fingers together.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto stood up and laid down on the bed or more correctly the mattress that wasn't far away. Hinata thought she heard him mumble an apology but she wasn't sure. Either way she couldn't have him mad at her.

"Naruto-kun," She began while walking over to him.

He looked up at her but said nothing. She smiled and then dared to grab his hand. Hinata was blushing madly as she pulled Naruto to his feet.

"You shouldn't be laying down. You'll get the bed wet."

Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled causing her to blush deeper. She looked away and began to speak.

"Then I guess I should be ... uh ... leaving."

Hinata looked to Naruto to say goodbye only to find that he was still staring at her and smiling. She quickly looked away as the blush that had just begun to fade reappeared.

"Wait." Naruto said before running to a nearby closet.

He pulled out a black umbrella with a red spiral on it and handed it to her.

"Here. I know it's kind of useless since we both are already soaked but you can use it anyway."

Hinata gripped it tightly in her hands.

She looked up at her to ask if he was sure he wanted her to take but before she said a word he answered for her.

"I want you to have it."

Hinata smiled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Hinata opened the door and closed it behind her. When she was near halfway down the hallway Naruto reopened the door and yelled to her.

"Oh and if Neji gives you any problems just tell me!!!" Naruto said with a smirk.

Hinata only waved to his remark and went on her way.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O 

As Hinata went on her way she stopped on the same bridge she had seen Naruto on. Looking into the water she smiled. Today wasn't anywhere near pleasant but just having Naruto in it brightened things up a lot. As her thoughts continued on from there she lost herself as she smiled carelessly at the water.

"Hinata-sama!!!"

Hinata turned around sharply to see Neji running for her. She looked around for anybody else but they were gone. Even the casket had been moved. Still looking around for somebody that might prevent Neji from doing what she thought he might do, Neji stopped her searching by jerking her chin to the side and then up to look at him.

"Where the hell have you been ?" He retorted coldly.

"I- ... I was ... uh ..." Hinata stammered.

Hinata gave up on giving an excuse and just waited for everything to blow over.

"I'm not going to cover for your sorry ass anymore. When we get home if your father asks what took us so long I'll tell him."

Hinata began to tremble.

"No!!!" She said in a childish plead.

Neji didn't smirk at this or anything he would normally do at the moment he just proceeded to ask her questions and he was determined to get an answer.

"Where the hell were you ?!?!"

Hinata began to sob and Neji let go off her chin. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her head.

"Uh ... what are you doing ?!?!" She screamed in shock and pain.

"You're going to tell me where you were. I didn't ask the last time and I gave your father a good excuse but this time I want to know."

Neji bent her wrist further to where a popping noise was heard. Hinata screamed in pain and then decided to tell him.

"I was with Naruto!!!"

Neji let go of her wrist and Hinata immediately began to massage it.

"You were with him ?!?!"

Hinata ignored Neji as she looked over the bruising flesh.

"Answer me." He said and then delivered a punch to her stomach.

"Yes ..." She managed to say while catching her breath.

Hinata let herself fall to the wooden bottom of the bridge while she continued gasping for breath. She heard Neji's footsteps and feared he was going in Naruto's direction.

"No ... Neji ... don't go."

O o O o O o O o O o O 

Is Neji going to fight Naruto ?!?! Is Naruto still upset about the death of the village's loving Hokage ... Will Hinata ever catch her breath ?!?! Find out in Chapter Twenty Eight.  
Okay another chapter and as you can imagine I'm so tired of writing ... -not!!! Anyways review, and take in to consideration what I put in my notes at the top of the page. 


	28. Chapter 28

Notes: Is it just me or is seeming to have a lot of problem and glitches lately ? Sorry about the scare I gave you guys in the last chapter but it seemed like nobody at all was reviewing. Nice to see I haven't lost you guys. I've never done this before but I think I should so anybody who has reviewed on the last chapter I will reply now.

aegisZero ----- Thanks. I'm glad to hear it. If you have any questions or complaints don't fear to tell me.

Dea-Jasmine-Gemini ----- I know how easy it is to blame Neji but remember what happened to him at such a young age. He was confused and scared and at such a young age the only thing he could understand was he got hurt by trying to protect Hinata.

CrushonDib ------ You're sister ? Who's your sister ?

Murder.K-N-F ---- Awww... bummer.

Lyon Ryuushi ---- ... As I said before, mainly he's still confused. Read Dea-Jasmine-Gemini's reply.

Digitalized Ninja ----- Why does everybody hate Neji ?!?! Gah!!! Can't you people show some sympathy ? Sorry don't mean to be getting frustrated with you but Hinata doesn't blame Neji. Everybody loves Hinata but hates Neji for the things he's done to her yet Hinata can find it in her heart not to blame him. She understands that he is confused and is still in pain about what has happened to him. Anyways thanks for the review.

Shrine Keeper of Rei Ayanam... ---- Hinata left Naruto's house because Neji was expected to bring her home and keep in mind that Naruto and Hinata are JUST friends, nothing else. It wouldn't be right for her just to start living with him, especially when they're both like thirteen years old.

sonicfan4lyfe ---- You're nice!

cempire ---- Will do.

Warrior of Virtue --- Your review on Chapter Twenty Seven makes me laugh. You're pretty confident in Naruto aren't you ?

murai-sakura --- I don't think I'll stop writing this story anytime soon and If I do it'll be because I'm writing a sequel or something.

extremexunyi ---- I know that some of the chapters are really bad. It makes me just want to start over but I've come way too far to go back and edit each little chapter. And I'm sure you guys wouldn't like to have to re-read again huh ?

O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Okay so Like I said if you reviewed on Chapter Twenty Seven I replied on this page.

Later 


	29. Chapter 29

Notes : I really have nothing to say ... oh wait ... yeah I do. I'm sorry my story is making you guys hate Neji so much ... Kiba too. Neji has an excuse but I can't say much on Kiba's part. Oh well! Next chapter coming up.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Hinata jumped as Neji put his firm hands around her even firmer waist. She gasped as he pulled her up off of the cold wet ground. She took a moment to look at him but he was obviously avoiding her gaze. Hinata turned to look at the direction he was looking in. As she did the sun shone brightly in her eyes.

"We were expected home an hour ago."

Hinata now began to pant. Her stomach was still in pain from the punch but she could tell it would leave no bruising. She looked down at Neji's hands which were still placed at her hips. Neji noticed this and pulled them back to his side and without the help of balance Hinata toppled over.

She fell backwards but the edge of the bridge prevented her from falling down.

"Can you walk ?"

Hinata was shocked and looked up at Neji. She should have expected though that he would have turned his back to her. She nodded and took a step foward.

Neji turned back around. Hinata took baby steps. Even with the little steps she was taking her stomach ached from the soreness. Neji frowned and came to her side.

"We don't have time for this. Can you walk or can't you ?" Neji said while looking over her.

"I can ... walk." Hinata insisted as she took another baby step foward then brought a hand to her stomach.

Neji rolled his eyes then looked at Hinata and smiled.

"I suppose I punched you a little harder than necessary ?"

Hinata didn't know how to answer this question so she continued to make her attempt at walking, leaving Neji behind her.

"You're useless."

Hinata winced a little at his statement but did her best to ignore it and kept walking.

Neji smirked and swooped up Hinata with one swift motion. Both of his hand rested on her side. The underside of one of his elbows was where Hinata's head rested and the other one was where the backside of her knees rested.

Neji ignored her shocked expression as he quickly made his way through town.

Hinata didn't know what to do or why her cousin was even doing this. Then Neji spoke again.

"At the rate you were going we would have never gotten home."

Hinata sighed. That explained it all. Neji didn't want to be in anymore trouble than he already was in. Then again she might be the one to get in trouble. Either way it was worth it. She got to see Naruto and talk to him. She might have even cheered him up.

Neji looked down at his cousin that lay in his arms. Her face which had been oddly pale was now red and flushed. He remembered her doing this when they were both younger.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Hinata dove behind her father as Neji continued to smile at her. Her childlike fingers gripped the fancy fabric that covered skin a little bit higher than his knee. That was the only thing she could reach. She was a rather short child but it only added to her cuteness.

Neji looked over her confused. At his young age he had never met such a shy person. His smile faded as he looked up at his uncle. Hiashi smiled back causing Neji's smile to reappear. Neji then directed his attention back at the younger Hyuuga who had been staring at him.

She blushed and quickly hid her face into her father's side.

Neji smiled.

She was a cute kid.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O

Hinata looked up nervously at Neji. What was he doing ? She got the courage to call his name but decided against it. But still why was he staring at her. He had a sad expression on his face. An expression he hadn't made in a long time but she was quite sure it was an expression he had wanted to.

Neji jumped as he snapped back to reality. His eyes met with Hinata's and he quickly looked away.

Hinata looked away also but found they were standing in the courtyard of the Hyuuga household.

"You have to walk from here." Neji said as he shifted Hinata's weight in his arms.

"Alright."

Neji smirked and pulled his arms away. Hinata fell to the ground.

"Hurry up." He called from the front porch.

Hinata obeyed. The pain in her stomach had long subsided and she could walk properly now. Neji entered the house but shut the door in Hinata's face.

She reopened it and entered. She quickly took off her shoes and let her eyes wander around the darkened room. It was empty, which was to be expected.

She stepped foward with intentions set on nothing else besides finding something to eat in the kitchen. As much as she wanted to move though, she froze when she saw Neji running at her. She opened her mouth to speak but it was closed when Neji grabbed her by the arm.

He pulled her along some hallways and made a few turns. Hinata followed quietly ... not by choice. His grip on her arm was in fact starting to become a little painful. The only explanation for this act she could think of was, he was going to beat the mess out of her before he got the same done to him.

"Neji-sama ...uh... where are you taking me ?" Hinata muttered as she looked out across a section of the Hyuuga compound she had never been to before.

Neji said nothing but he really didn't need to for Hinata could hear the sound of her drunken father behind them and the aftermath of his boozing.

Hinata looked behind to see her father stumbling to the side of the hall and then trying with great effort, keyword here trying, to chase after them.

"You're late." He could be heard screaming.

Neji's grip on Hinata's hand tightened but this time she had no complaints. She'd rather deal with Neji anytime than be near her father ... atleast when he was like this.

Neji opened a door and shoved Hinata into one of the many rooms that were in the long hallway. He shut the door as she tripped foward from such a forceful shove. She sat up but was still sitting on the floor while she listened to the outside noises.

She could hear other family members coming to assist Neji. She sighed. This wasn't the kind of thing that most people her age come home to. Either way it would be over soon.

Growing quite bored of the no longer thrilling outside noises, Hinata began to look around the room.

She assumed this was Neji's room because the desk that sat across from the bed had a picture of him and his father on it. Deciding that Neji probably wouldn't like for her to look into his stuff she pulled her wandering eyes away and sat silently as she waited for someone to come get her.

O o O o O o O o O o O o

Hinata's heart raced and made such a loud thump that it sounded like it was ready to tear away from her rib cage. She continued to stare at the doornob with wide eyes. The voices that were outside had died down long ago and she was hoping that it wasn't her father whom made them do so.

As the door opened completely Hinata let out the breath of air that had been held inside of her lungs for so long.

"Your father is asleep ... I'd avoid him for a while." Neji said while making a face that urged her to leave.

She nodded at her cousin and quickly complied to his silent request.

But now that she was alone, she had nothing else to do. All missions had been canceled due to the Hokage's funeral. Hinata lowered her head for an instant as she quietly wished him one final fairwell.

Plopping down on her bed, she wiped away every thing she had been thinking and let her mind start a new. Of course the first thing to pop into her head was a certain hyperactive knuclehead ninja.

She looked around her room and grunted. She wanted a picture of him. She needed a picture of him. She blushed as she began to think of what she would do if she did in fact have a picture of Naruto.

The first thing she would probably do, besides blushing, would be ... plant a nice little kiss on the very photogenic face. The second thing she would do would be ... probably draw a picture of her standing beside him.

Hinata giggled to herself. The idea of her and Naruto in the same picture had crossed her mind before but never had the ideas been so visual.

Blushing, she stood up in her bed with excitement. Smiling madly would explain her perfectly. Then her mind skipped from one chain of thought to another.

"What would happen if we kissed ...?"

Hinata's blush faded and the smile that had created small dimples in her cheeks subsided. Now that was crazy talk. That would never happen. That was so far from a dream she felt like slapping herself.

Who was she trying to fool here ? I mean maybe being in a picture with him sure but kissing ?! That would never happen.

Hinata slipped her dark blue bed sheet and cover over her. She began to rock back and forth, pulling her chest to her knees as she up. She didn't even know why she would put that sort of idea in her head.

Kiba had kissed her. The memories flooded back causing no only her head to ache but also her mind and body. She didn't understand why he had though. She knew he didn't like her but how could he be so cruel as to try to get her mind set on believing he did ?

She didn't know why but she tried convincing herself she didn't care. She didn't care why Kiba had suddenly started acting so strange or why he had done something so out of line, like kissing her. She just didn't care anymore.

Hinata bit her lip for she was just a tad bit frustrated.

"Where were you !?"

Hinata's head snapped up as she saw Hanabi take a step towards her bed.

She must have been thinking so hard. She didn't even hear Hanabi open the door.

"How many times are you going to make me say it !? Where the hell were you ?!?!" Hanabi retorted.

"At the Hokage's funeral of course, with Neji. Didn't you go ?" Hinata answered back while laying down in her bed and hiding her flushed face.

"After that." Hanabi spat out coldly.

Hinata jumped slightly. Why did she always do this ? It was none of her business where she went and who put it through her thick skull that it was.

Hinata did nothing but sigh and turn a little. Eventually Hanabi would get tired of asking or lose her voice with that annoying scream of hers. Hinata chuckled at the insult she had come up with in her head.

"You think this is funny ?"

Hanabi jumped on Hinata's bed and rolled Hinata over. She pressed their forheads together, forcing Hinata to look at her.

"Get off." Hinata muttered and turned her head so she looked away.

"Oh now that's real aggressive big sis!!!"

Hanabi sat on Hinata's mid section jerked her chin up to look at her.

"You're going to tell me. You got away with it last time but when father is normal again he'll want answers and I'm going to tell him."

"NO YOU'RE NOT !!!" Hinata screamed and pushed Hanabi off of her.

Hanabi hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What are you two doing ?"

Hinata and Hanabi both looked at up Neji who stood in front of the open door. He didn't waste his time looking to Hanabi for an answer but instead turned to Hinata.

"Why are you two so loud ?"

Hinata was about to apologize but Hanabi cut her off.

"Hinata was about to tell me where she was."

Hinata frowned at Hanabi and turned to Neji only to find he had the same sadistic smile on his face as Hanabi had earlier.

"Go ahead Hinata-sama tell us."

Hinata shook her head.

"Does your stomach still hurt Hinata-sama ?"

Hinata looked at Neji a little confused at first but shook her head once more.

"I can fix that." Neji threatened as he made his way towards the bed.

Hinata gulped and gave in.

"... Alright!!! I was with Naruto."

Neji backed away triumphantly and smiled.

"Just call me if you need anymore help, Hanabi-sama." Neji said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

This chapter took a very long time to write. Reviews are loved. Oh and by the way did anybody hear about the dude that was on the news. He was an art teacher and he got fired because in his spare time he painted with his but. Yeah his but. It was so unfair he never did it at the school and he never told the kids to go and paint with their buts. I think its so unfair. So this radio station I listen to is taking a stand against it. They will be collecting all but paintings and then we're going to send them all to the mayor who legalized the firing.  
So yes I will be making art with my ass. O o O o O Later. 


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Twenty Nine

Notes: ... this story is rather... I don't know... depressing ? I reread a couple of chapters and I seriously thought I might cry. Hinata's family isn't this fucked up in the anime or if it is nobody besides the family itself knows about it. Sometimes little parts in the story remind me of my family but ... it is very far from it. I'm thankful I have such a loving family and those of you reading this probably have one too.

They might urk you sometimes or maybe they just don't get you at all but they love you, but I also know that not everybody else is as fortunate as some of us and some families are sort of like the one in my story. That's mainly why I'm writing this story. Family is very important but in some cases, family isn't determined by blood. Hinata probably sees Naruto and Kiba, maybe even her teachers or just some close friends as family. I hope by the time I'm done writing this story you guys understand why I decided to write it in the first place.

Some people have told me that everybody is just too out-of-character but nobody really knows what happens behind closed doors. The same is true for everybody in the world. You could be the happiest kid anybody would ever hope to meet but deep inside your troubled by problems at home. Maybe it's a divorce or abuse. Whatever it is, even if you feel alone there is always somebody watching out for you. Just wanted to let you guys know that. Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter.

O o O o O o O o O

Shifting to the left, shifting to the right.

No matter how she lay she couldn't shake away the troubled thoughts looming in her very wide mind. She fought hard to make the burning fluid behind her eyes remain nothing more than just that. She sighed and rolled over and her gaze unexpectedly met that of Hanabi's.

How could she have made the mistake of thinking she was going to be left alone.

Hinata sat up in her bed. Her heart was pacing and she was biting her lip as she waited nervously for Hanabi to leave. Hanabi smirked when she noticed her sister's expressions.

"Are you leaving ?" Hinata asked when Hanabi's smirk subsided.

Hanabi remained silent but sat down on the bed very close to her older sister. Hinata flinched as Hanabi reached a pale hand out to caress her cheek.

"What's the matter big sis ? Afraid I might hurt you." Hanabi said between chuckles.

Hinata smacked her sister's hand away.

Hanabi stopped with the laughter and cupped Hinata's chin and jerked it up so they were eye to eye. Hinata glared as Hanabi pressed their forheads together.

"If you did as you were told all these years ... we wouldn't be going through any of this."

Hanabi smiled as Hinata's eyebrows furrowed into a deep arch.

"It's true you know."

Hinata shook her head no but Hanabi quickly tightened her grip.

"Your like a caged bird."

Hinata didn't agree. Unlike all the others she could get out if she wanted too. Hanabi was stuck her partially due to herself. She wouldn't make it in the real world without a daddy to constantly run to. Neji, now Neji was stuck here at the moment but soon he might get out. Hiashi ... he was stuck here also but it was much different from Neji.

He seemed to be stuck here willingly. Seemed to be that he was longing for a long lost memory to become not only a memory anymore but something that would be nothing short of reality. It sadened Hinata to think of such things but it was better than listening to a little sister ramble on about something she obviously knew nothing about.

Hinata knew it would be best if she probably atleast pretended to pay attention until she was finished. As Hinata snapped out of her daydream she realized that Hanabi had entered a pause.

Hanabi looked up and grasped Hinata's chin with such force that a crack was heard.

"Ahhh!!! Bitch let go!!"

A creak of the door was heard as it was opened as far as its hinges would allow. A familar and also very drunken figure stood before them.

They remained silenced in fear as he stumbled his way over.

The two noticed that the red in his eyes had seemed to be gone. The smell of alchohol wasn't nearly as strong either.

"What's going on here ?" He managed to say without a single slur.

Hanabi who still held Hinata's now bruised chin let go and walked beside her father.

"Father are you sure you should be up right now ?"

"SILENCE!!!" He screamed.

Hanabi jumped as his voice echoed through the room. Hinata had retreated under her covers hoping that maybe she would go unnoticed. Hiashi however sensed her anxiety and glared down at her.

A tiny puddle of blood formed in her mouth and trickled down her chin. She noticed this but ignored it and sat up to look her father in the eye.

"Father I did as you asked." Hanabi interrupted once again.

"You mean did as I told." He responded while yanking the blankets off of Hinata who was massaging her bruised jaw.

"Yes..." Hanabi replied with a little dissapointment for the lack of praise.

Hiashi turned away from Hinata for a moment and glared at Hanabi. At first Hanabi was confused as to why he did this but then it hit her.

"I mean ... yes sir."

Hanabi lowered her head as the glare continued to strike her. Eventually he smirked and turned his attention back on Hinata.

"So ...", He began.

Hinata looked away. She needed something else to focuss on. The blood trickling from her mouth was begining to aggitate her so she began to wipe it away with her jacket sleeve. Hiashi quickly got annoyed by this and grabbed her hand, tightening his grip with each second but then letting it go.

"Would you mind telling me where you were ... or do I need to get it out of Hanabi."

Hinata looked down at the floor then back to her slightly sore arm.

"I was with Naruto." She mumbled so low only Hanabi could make out her answer.

"Speak up!" Was her father's rude response.

Hinata looked down at the floor. It was no business of theirs ... and why did they care so much ?

Hanabi quietly walked over to her father's side while Hinata did her best to hide the disgust she felt for her sister. Hiashi however could see it written all over her face. As a matter of fact, it amused him to no end.

Jumping off her bed, Hinata spat in Hiashi's face before she ran out of the room. She slammed the door behind her so even Neji who was rooms away could hear it.

The two Hyuugas stood in silence for only a brief moment. Then Hiashi turned his head to Hanabi.

"Get her."

O o O o O o O o O 

O o O o O o O o O

Hinata continued running until she was standing in front of a door which everybody used as either the main enterance or the main exit.

... Doki ... Doki ... Doki...

Hinata slightly jumped at the sound of her own heart beating savagely against her rib cage. A pale hand reached out and swung the door open. It was no use now to bother herself with self doubt. She had already gone too far to turn back now.

O o O o O o O o O 

O o O o O o O o O

Hanabi smirked before obeying her father's demand. Although she hadn't actually seen where Hinata had gone she knew that she was too frightened to really leave. Hanabi giggled to herself as she pictured her sister cowering behind a wall as she herself came in for the kill.

With her father's permission on her side, Hanabi's body ached with anticipation. All the things she could do and never get blamed for. She was certain this was nothing else but pure power.

O o O o O o O o O 

O o O o O o O o O

Hinata's chest heaved up and down as she ventured further and further away from home. Although she was scared out of her mind, a smile was plainly etched on her face.

She questioned herself on how long she would or rather, could, keep up such a pace. Hinata closed her eyes and took a moment to exhale. Now if she could only run away like this forever...

"Ah... Hinata-chan ?!" A shocked voice was heard as Hinata quickly backed away.

She shouldn't have been so careless. The apology for so rudely bumping into him was only moments away from her lips to his ears but he gave her no time for such a thing.

"What's the hurry ?"

Hinata blushed or maybe it wasn't blush. Maybe she was just red from the sprint.

"Sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto who was only a couple feet away from Hinata, got rid of the spaces between them as he cupped Hinata's chin and forced it up so she couldn't help but look at him.

Hinata blushed and it wasn't any maybe to it. It was plain blushing.

His grip tightened on her jaw and Hinata gasped causing blood that she had been holding in her mouth to trickle its way out and down the side of her chin.

"Is it broken ?" Naruto asked loosening his grip.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled it away. She let go and his arm returned to his side.

"I don't ... think so." She managed to say between pants.

Naruto grew slightly nervous at how close they were standing and brought a finger up to Hinata's lips to wipe away the blood. He smiled and wiped the liquid on his pants then brought his finger up to her lips once more.

Meanwhile Hinata was lost in her own little world. The blush on her face deepened to a darker red and she was fighting hard so she wouldn't faint.

Naruto wiped away the last bit of blood but he noticed the sadness in not only him but Hinata also as he pulled his hand away. Glad that he wasn't the only one who felt troubled by this he let out a laugh but when he looked back at Hinata she still had the same look on her face as when he first touched her lips.

"So ... uh... how did it get like that ?" Naruto asked as he unknowingly moved his face closer to Hinata's.

Hinata blinked before she realized he was talking to her. She wasn't about to answer but somehow it seemed he really wasn't after an answer. As she backed away he only moved closer.

"... Umm..." Hinata muttered before looking down at the ground.

Naruto moved even closer and if wasn't for Hinata looking down, their noses would probably be rubbing against each others. Hinata jumped as Naruto placed a hand on each one of her shoulders.

"Look at me." Naruto demanded.

Hinata did this and blushed as Naruto tilted his head to the side but kept the same amount of distance from her face.

"Did I ever thank you for talking with me earlier ?"

It never even registered in Hinata's head that she had been asked a question but she saw his lips moving so she nodded. Naruto gave a sly grin which caused Hinata to poke her fingers together.

He only had to look down at them for a second and Hinata got the hint and stopped.

"Tilt your head like this." Naruto demanded once again.

Hinata inhaled and once again did as he told her.

As they stood akwardly Hinata gently smiled. Her shoulders had started to shake and Naruto could feel it. Some of Hinata's blush had also found comfort on parts of Naruto's tan face also.

Naruto inched foward and so did Hinata. Naruto was the first to close his eyes and it only took a few seconds before Hinata copied him.

"Hinata-chan !?!?!" A familar voice called.

Hinata jumped nearly five inches into the air while Naruto backed away and put his hands in his pockets.

"Kiba-kun what are you doing here ?" She questioned her voice sounding somewhat flushed.

Kiba already was going quite angry by the sight he had just witnessed and was in no way going to be afraid to let it show.

"It's Konoha ... I sort of live here."

Naruto growled in the back of his throat so nobody could hear. Kiba was really starting to tick him off, which was pretty pathetic since he just arrived.

Kiba noticed Naruto's hostility but ignored as he turned to look at Hinata.

"And what are you doing here if I may be as bold to ask ?"

Hinata gulped as Kiba began to walk near her.

"She was with me." Naruto said as he dove in front of Hinata.

Kiba wasn't at all shocked by this but what shocked him was Hinata's bruised chin and the blood clots on Naruto's pants.

"Oh really ?" A sadistic voice chimed in.

Naruto and Kiba turned their heads to look at the new comer but Hinata kept her head down. She didn't need to look. She already knew who it was.

O o O o O o O o O 

O o O o O o O o O

Notes: Okay that was chapter Twenty Nine. I'm sorry it took so long to update but yeah... I'm also sorry about my long speech at the begining. 


End file.
